


Разорванная помолвка (A Broken Engagement)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Regency Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс, младший сын баронета Зайгера Холмса, вынужден разорвать помолвку с простолюдином – молодым лейтенантом военно-морского флота Джоном Уотсоном. После разрыва он замыкается в себе и своём пристрастии к лаудануму, и кажется, что он никогда и ни от кого больше не сможет получить предложения руки и сердца.<br/>Когда богатый и уверенный в себе капитан Уотсон восемь лет спустя возвращается, он начинает ухаживать за другом семьи – Мэри Морстен.<br/>Сможет ли Шерлок отбить у неё Джона?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Broken Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121630) by [ButterscotchCandybatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch). 



> В этом AU однополые браки ничем не примечательны и занимают равное положение с гетеросексуальными браками. Равны также и большинство профессий, несмотря на то, что все события фика происходят в Эпоху Регентства. А всё потому, что я люблю смешивать несмешиваемое!

Новость не распространилась дальше членов семьи, потому что Холмсы никогда не упускали ничего, что было не в их интересах: ни баронета, ни Майкрофта – наследника имения. Ведь им бы определённо _не_ пошло на пользу, если бы стало широко известно, что Шерлок, младший сын баронета, в девятнадцать лет пытался сбежать с простым лейтенантом военно-морского флота. Майкрофт уже давно считал, что Шерлок имел лишь смутные представления о социальных условностях, но даже он должен был понимать, что второй сын баронета – ценный товар на брачном рынке. Конечно, титул баронета это не то, чем следует торговать, но семейное имение было в отчаянном состоянии, как и прилегающие к нему земли. И единственной возможностью для Холмсов привести свои дела в порядок была удачная женитьба Шерлока, что, само собой, означало женитьбу на деньгах. Разумеется, наследником титула был Майкрофт, но, несмотря на его постоянные диеты (как негласно признавали все члены семьи), он не был и в половину так привлекателен, как младший брат.

Шерлок был высок, гибок и изящен. Он знал классические и современные языки, играл на фортепиано и скрипке. Когда он играл на скрипке, его длинные пальцы грациозно пережимали струны, а сам он покачивался в такт музыке, и от этого зрелища захватывало дух: хотелось забыть обо всём и только смотреть и слушать. Его бледная кожа контрастировала с вьющимися чёрными волосами и пухлыми розовыми губами. Конечно, когда он открывал эти губы и начинал говорить, он разрушал весь эффект своими едкими замечаниями и колким сарказмом. Тем не менее, Майкрофт надеялся, что какая-нибудь богатая, но не титулованная семья решит пожертвовать одним из своих отпрысков, чтобы породниться с Холмсами.

Естественно, всё это возможно лишь при том условии, что Шерлок оставался девственником и даже дыхание скандала никогда не касалось его имени. Это означало, что необходимо было положить конец его опрометчивой связи с морским офицером. Губы Майкрофта скривились от одной мысли о лейтенанте Джоне Уотсоне. Простолюдин самого низкого пошиба. Невысокий. Небогатый. _Обычный._

Сэр Зайгер и Майкрофт усадили Шерлока внизу и объяснили ему, в недвусмысленных выражениях, что случится с семьёй, если он женится на Уотсоне. Последствия будут более плачевными, чем просто сокращение доходов или невозможность путешествовать по миру. Вся семья в конечном итоге может обанкротиться, и все они будут опозорены. Они могут потерять Шерринфорд Холл, который принадлежал Холмсам восемнадцать поколений. Майкрофт, Шерлок и даже их отец и мать должны будут найти работу и, как простые представители среднего класса, зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Разве хочет Шерлок увидеть свою мать зарабатывающей гроши тяжким трудом, например, в качестве швеи? Неужели он своим браком готов навредить семье?

Услышав такие речи, Шерлок склонил голову и вынужден был согласиться. Он с неохотой переписал письмо, которое дал ему Майкрофт, вложил в конверт маленькое золотое кольцо с обломком лазурита, которое подарил ему Джон, и отправил пакет на корабль Джона в Портсмуте. Затем он лёг на парчовый шезлонг, повернулся лицом к стене и распрощался с надеждами когда-либо снова обрести счастье.

***

Джон Уотсон, младший лейтенант, служивший на борту корабля «Стремительный», сел в шлюпку и счастливо вздохнул. Он уплывал, чтобы заработать состояние и стать достойным возлюбленного, которого он оставлял на суше. Джон получил согласие Шерлока и оставил ему кольцо, которое гармонировало с его прекрасными глазами, а когда Джон получит деньги, то купит ему подходящие запонки. Ничто не могло быть слишком хорошим для его мужа. Шлюпка покачивалась на волнах, готовясь к отплытию, и Джон мечтал о том, как вернётся из плавания и встретится с Шерлоком.

Но его фантазии прервал запыхавшийся лакей, подбежавший к лодке.

\- Эта шлюпка идёт на «Стремительный»?

Рулевой кивнул. Джон нахмурился, когда узнал ливрею баронета. Должно быть, сообщение для него. Шерлоку стало плохо? Что-то случилось?

\- Пакет для лейтенанта Джона Уотсона, вы можете взять его на свой корабль?

Джон встал, с лёгкостью балансируя в раскачивающейся лодке.

\- Вы можете отдать пакет ему лично, если это подойдёт. Но скажите, – нахмурился Джон, – в Шерринфорд Холле всё хорошо? Баронет, его жена и сыновья в порядке? – Джон пытался контролировать свой голос, который грозил сорваться на последнем слове. Его карьера будет закончена, если он пропустит эту лодку, чтобы вернуться, но что ещё ему делать, если Шерлоку плохо? Их будущее процветание зависит от Джона, он не питал иллюзий, что баронет сможет выделить им содержание. И он не возражал – он был горд, что своими руками сможет обеспечить Шерлоку лучшую жизнь. Но если Шерлок заболел? Болезнь должна быть серьёзной, если она сбила его с ног с утра, когда он оставил Шерлока застенчиво улыбающимся и с новым кольцом, украшающим левую руку.

Тем не менее, не было никаких оснований ждать беды. Возможно, Шерлок просто хотел отправить ему что-нибудь в подтверждение своей любви? Он выразил тревогу в связи с внезапностью предложения Джона, потому что у него не было ничего, чтобы дать Джону с собой в плавание на память. Джон засмеялся и сказал, что ему не нужно никакого подтверждения, чтобы помнить Шерлока, и, на худой конец, он всегда будет помнить его благодаря подпалине на левой манжете, с тех пор как он помог Шерлоку потушить его последний «эксперимент». Шерлок покраснел, его бледные щёки покрылись нежнейшим розовым румянцем. Джон вздохнул. Возможно, с его первого заработка он пошлёт немного денег Шерлоку и попросит его позировать для портрета. Было бы неплохо смотреть на него, когда Джон далеко в море. Или, возможно, стоит заказать кольцо с локоном его чёрных волос? Джон вспомнил, как запускал пальцы в эти потрясающие вьющиеся волосы, когда впервые взял Шерлока...

_Они забрели в теплицу после долгой прогулки по территории Шерринфорд Холла. Леди Холмс выращивала орхидеи, которые требовали той температуры и влажности, которых не мог обеспечить Шропшир. Джону было слишком жарко в форменном жилете и сюртуке, и Шерлок видел, что он вспотел. Шерлок подошёл к нему сзади и сунул руки под сюртук._

_\- Снимите его, если Вам хочется. Орхидеи не будет возражать, и я, конечно, тоже не буду, – прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо._

_\- Но что, если Ваша матушка придёт, чтобы заняться своими орхидеями? Это неприлично, – сказал Джон._

_Шерлок рассмеялся, а Джон пожал плечами и снял сюртук и жилет, не дожидаясь, пока Шерлок всё объяснит._

_\- Она не придёт, – сказал тот. – Во второй половине дня она развлекает Леди Рассел, которая догадывается, что Вы собираетесь делать в теплице._

_\- В самом деле? – Джон прекратил снимать с себя одежду. – Леди Рассел догадывается, что я хочу заняться с тобой любовью в теплице?_

_Шерлок засмеялся и покраснел, а мгновением позже распустил на Джоне галстук._

_\- Это то, чего Вы хотите? Я думал, Вам просто немного жарко._

_Джон поцеловал Шерлока и прорычал:_

_\- Мне очень жарко, и ты знаешь, чего я хочу, – Джон бросил сюртук и жилет на скамейку и расстегнул пуговицы рубашки на воротнике. Он положил руки на бёдра Шерлоку. – А ты знаешь, чего хочешь?_

_Шерлок немного покраснел и отвернулся._

_\- Я... Джон, Вы знаете, я никогда..._

_Он выглядел таким смущённым и очаровательным, что Джон захотел поцеловать его и подарить ему блаженство, но он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы усмирить своё тело._

_\- Я знаю. Просто позволь мне помочь тебе почувствовать себя хорошо, ладно?_

_Шерлок кивнул, и Джон осторожно толкнул его назад, так что он сел на скамейку. Джон встал между коленей Шерлока и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, медленно и тягуче, пока он не задохнулся и прервал поцелуй._

_\- О, Джон! Мне нужно... Я не знаю, что мне нужно._

_\- Зато я знаю._

_Джон сделал подушку из сюртука и помог Шерлоку лечь на скамейку. Затем он опустился на колени рядом с Холмсом, быстро расстегнул жилет Шерлока и потянул вверх рубашку, наконец, открывая доступ к бледной коже. Джон запустил под рубашку руку, а затем провёл языком по открытой коже, щекоча и дразня. К тому времени, когда он выпрямился, они оба покраснели и тяжело дышали. И Джон, наконец, сделал то, чего хотел уже несколько недель, с тех самых пор, как они встретились: его пальцы утонули в растрёпанных чёрных кудрях Шерлока. Они были мягче, чем он ожидал, и он просто наслаждался, лаская их пальцами до тех пор, пока Шерлок не откинул голову на руки Джона и запротестовал._

_\- Джон, ты сказал, что знаешь, чего я хочу, но это не то. Или этого не достаточно. Джон, мне нужно больше тебя._

_\- Ладно, ладно. Не нужно спешить, – Джон наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока, удивляясь мягкости его губ. В то же время он скользнул левой рукой по обнажённому животу Шерлока и над поясом штанов, задержавшись прямо над выпуклостью, обозначая своё присутствие. Он погладил выпуклость, немного надавив, и почувствовал, как Шерлок начал задыхаться._

_\- Это больше похоже на то, что ты имел в виду?_

_Ответом Шерлока был стон, который, казалось, выражал одобрение, хотя и без слов. Джон воспользовался им как разрешением, чтобы продолжать, и мягко скользнул пальцами левой руки в бриджи Шерлока, через шёлк панталон обхватив символ его мужественности. Джон всё ещё хранил в памяти звук выдоха Шерлока. И ни одно подтверждение любви никогда не могло бы стать лучшим талисманом, чем эта память._

_Джон коснулся пальцем головки, чувствуя, как шёлк становится влажным от его прикосновения. Он продолжал целовать Шерлока, невольно сжав пальцы в волосах, пока Шерлок не начал протестовать._

_\- Прости, любовь моя, – пробормотал Джон, выцеловывая дорожку вниз по длинной шее Шерлока. – Я думаю, что мне лучше раздеть тебя немного больше, если ты не хочешь, чтобы горничная, которая стирает твоё бельё, знала, что мы делали, – Джон приподнял бровь, глядя на Шерлока, который покраснел и кивнул._

_\- Делай всё, что нужно, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я в твоих руках._

_\- Ммм, хорошо, – ответил Джон. – Потому что вскоре я планирую взять тебя в рот._

_Пока Джон говорил, он быстро расстегнул пояс бриджей Шерлока и стянул до середины бёдер его панталоны. Эрекция Шерлока с нетерпением выскочила из-под белья, словно была выпущена из заключения. Прежде чем Шерлок смог выразить сомнения, появившиеся в его глазах, Джон коснулся губами и руками горячей твёрдой плоти. И Шерлок уже не смог бы заговорить, даже если бы весь Шерринфорд Холл зависел от этого._

_Джон руками и губами двигался вверх и вниз по стволу, то и дело обводя языком головку и касаясь самых чувствительных мест, пока Шерлок не задвигал резко бёдрами и начал задыхаться. Напряжение партнёра подсказало Джону, что он почти на пике. Поэтому Джон взял его так глубоко, насколько это возможно, и принялся сосать. Вкусное тепло, которое собиралось в животе Шерлока, вдруг потоками удивительной радости начало выплёскиваться наружу, в конце концов, оставив его безвольно откинувшимся на скамью с закрытыми глазами._

От приятных воспоминаний Джона отвлёк лакей, протянувший ему пухлый конверт.

\- Всё хорошо, сэр. Просто пакет от молодого мастера Шерлока, – сказал лакей и, поправив чёлку, отвернулся.

Джон подавил улыбку. Сообщение от Шерлока. И что он положил в конверт, раз тот такой толстый? Вместо того чтобы спешно прочитать всё содержимое пакета, Джон решил читать по одной странице каждый день, пока он в море до конца плавания, а затем начать снова. Нет сомнений, что Шерлок придумал нечто невероятное. Возможно, это было настолько удивительно, что Шерлок работал над содержимым в течение некоторого времени, чтобы угодить и развлечь его. Может, там содержатся пикантные предложения, которые им обоим захочется воплотить в браке? Шерлок девственник, конечно, как и подобает сыну дворянина. Тем не менее, Джон познакомил его с некоторыми другими видами удовольствий за ту неделю, прежде чем он ушёл в плавание, и могучий интеллект Шерлока, мог довольно быстро придумать что-то новенькое. Джон засунул пакет под мундир, и бумага многообещающе потрескивала, когда он прижал её к своей груди. Джон прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы сдержать улыбку и выглядеть достойно в глазах нынешней компании.

***

В ту ночь, в уединении своего гамака, Джон вскрыл пакет. Удивительно, но там была только короткая записка, написанная почерком Шерлока, с другим пакетом внутри, обвязанным бечёвкой. Во внутреннем пакете оказались документы. Возможно, он был прав, и это письма, которые он мог бы читать каждый день? Сопроводительная записка должна внести ясность, поэтому он обратил своё внимание в первую очередь на неё.

_Дорогой Джон,_  
С глубочайшим сожалением я должен сообщить Вам, что по зрелом размышлении я понял, что наше социальное положение настолько разнится, что делает нашу сердечную привязанность неуместной. Поэтому я прилагаю Ваши письма ко мне и прошу, чтобы Вы уничтожили мои письма к Вам. Я также возвращаю Вам небольшой знак уважения, который Вы оставили со мной при нашей прошлой встрече. Я уверен, что пройдёт не так много времени, прежде чем Вы подарите свою любовь и это кольцо другому. Я также уверен, что Вы будете достаточно щедры, чтобы пожелать мне удачи в поиске подходящего супруга.  
Ваш и т.д.,  
Дост. Ш. Холмс*

Джон смял оскорбительное письмо в кулаке. Социальное положение? Подходящий супруг? _Удача?_ Это означало, конечно же, деньги. Ну, если это всё, чего хотел Шерлок, Джон пожелает ему удачи в своих поисках. Что касается того, чтобы подарить свою любовь другому, поскорее бы это произошло. И в следующий раз Джон будет достаточно мудр, чтобы выбрать кого-то равного ему по положению.

Он выбросил возвращённые письма из иллюминатора вместе с запиской, которую Шерлок даже не удосужился подписать своим христианским именем. Джон почти бросил кольцо вслед за ними, но передумал. «Небольшой знак» был дорогим для лейтенанта, и если он ничего не значил для Шерлока, то почему бы не сохранить его, чтобы потом подарить его кому-нибудь ещё, если представится такая возможность. Сейчас оно, очевидно, не было проявлением сантиментов, поэтому Джон надел его на мизинец правой руки и решил забыть его бывшего владельца так скоро, как только возможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Титул «Достопочтенный» (Дост.) могут носить сыновья пэров, но не баронетов. Строго говоря, Шерлока не назовёшь никак, кроме «Мистер», но в данном случае я особенно хотела бы отметить, что Шерлок подчёркивает своё социальное положение, используя формальное обращение, а не его имя – это означало, что мне нужно было как-то его назвать! На самом деле, Майкрофт и Шерлок, как сыновья баронета не имеют титула вообще. Их мать правильно именуется Леди Холмс, как жена баронета.  
> А то, что Майкрофт называет Джона «простолюдином» довольно иронично, потому что баронет является единственным наследственным не пэрским титулом. Таким образом, все Холмы технически простолюдины, сколько бы они не пытались игнорировать этот факт!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Восемь лет спустя…

Прошедшие восемь лет принесли множество изменений, которые не обошли стороной и Холмсов. Финансовый крах, который угрожал семье, стал реальностью. Даже махинации Майкрофта не смогли предотвратить последствия безрассудной привычки отца тратить деньги направо и налево, а неспособность матери сдерживать его только усугубила дело. К сожалению, богатый супруг для Шерлока или Майкрофта так и не появился. Нет, на протяжении этих лет было несколько женихов, но, в конце концов, всех их отпугивали острый язык и холодность Шерлока.

Так что не было никакой альтернативы. Им следовало сдать в аренду Шерринфорд Холл и найти себе дешёвое жилье в другом месте. В результате возник спор, куда им лучше переехать, потому что Леди Холмс хотела бы остаться в районе, где были её друзья и знакомые. Тем не менее, отец и Майкрофт спокойно разъяснили ей, что было бы неприятно продолжать жить в тех же социальных кругах в их стеснённых обстоятельствах, ведь, возможно, тогда им даже придётся общаться с арендаторами. Нет, это было бы невыносимо. Они должны переехать.

Вот только вопрос: куда? В Лондон невозможно, потому что в городе жить гораздо дороже, чем в их собственном доме. В другую страну? Но трудно найти подходящую по значению для отца, при этом соответствующую требованиям Майкрофта по условиям предполагаемой аренды. Мнение Шерлока не имело значения. Ему было в равной степени скучно в любом месте, а привычка к лаудануму* волновала его более всего остального, так что он часто не имел собственного мнения хоть о чём-нибудь.

В конце концов, выбор остановили на Бате. Знаменитый курортный город был достаточно большим, чтобы там можно было завязать новые знакомства, но не настолько огромным, чтобы участвовать во множестве городских развлечений. Идеально. Майкрофт и матушка контролировали упаковку вещей. Шерлок был совершенно бесполезен, так что было принято решение отправить к друзьям семьи Лестрейдам, подальше от отчего дома. Грегори Лестрейд был Шерлоку другом, и Майкрофт надеялся на чудо: что Грег смог бы вернуть Шерлока от апатии к жизни.

Майкрофт надеялся, что они переедут достаточно быстро, чтобы избежать унижения от встречи с арендаторами. К его разочарованию, это оказалось невозможным: было необходимо встретиться с адмиралом Гарри Уотсон и её супругой Кларой для подписания документов и передачи ключей от Шерринфорд Холла.

Встреча прошла более гладко, чем кто-либо ожидал. Адмирал Уотсон оказалась разумной женщиной, а её жена Клара была просто очаровательна. Все они были более довольны знакомством, чем любой из них ожидал, и даже договорились о новой встрече в Бате, который Уотсоны планировали посетить в конце года. Члены семейства Холмс уезжали довольные, что их бывший дом был в если не таких же хороших, как их собственные, руках, то хотя бы в руках приемлемо компетентных.

***

Шерлок прибыл в дом Грегори Лестрейда в своём привычном мрачном настроении. Он отпустил обычный комментарий о погоде, поприветствовал жену Грега и двух маленьких мальчиков соответствующим образом, после чего стал игнорировать их всех.

На третье утро, когда Шерлок вновь лежал на диване, Грег, наконец, заставил его прогуляться.

\- Шерлок, по крайней мере, сходи и встреться с нашими ближайшими соседями. Мы часто вместе охотимся или гуляем, и я думаю, что ты найдёшь общество их дочерей очень приятным, – он подмигнул Шерлоку. – А может и больше, чем просто приятным, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. Не было ни одной семьи в округе, богатой или титулованной, с которой он мог бы породниться, потому что, он, к сожалению, был слишком беден, чтобы вступить в брак по велению сердца.

Грег закатил глаза.

\- О, нет. Мэри и Элизабет – прекрасные девушки, а их брат Чарльз – очень хороший стрелок и хороший друг. По крайней мере, позволь мне познакомить вас.

Наконец, Шерлок согласился, поэтому следующим утром он оказался в Морстен Хаусе, пожимающим руку Чарльзу Морстену и его сёстрам Элизабет и Мэри Морстен. Шерлок согласился с Грегом, что все они были хорошей компанией – красивые, пресные и скучные.

Он позволил разговору продолжаться без его участия, пока знакомое имя не царапнуло слух. Мэри сказала Грегу:

\- О, вы просто _обязаны_ прийти завтра на ужин! К Чарльзу приедет его новый знакомый – капитан Джон Уотсон с «Лаконии». Я думаю, он как-то связан с нынешними арендаторами Шерринфорд Холла, возможно, он младший брат адмирала, – она почтительно кивнула в сторону Шерлока, который притворялся, что игнорирует её слова. Но сердце его забилось – Джон? После всех этих лет? Будет ли он до сих пор помнить Шерлока? Будет ли он по-прежнему любить его? Или он по-прежнему будет его _ненавидеть_?

***

Следующим вечером Шерлок и Лестрейды отправились в Морстен Хаус на ужин. Когда они приехали, Морстены и капитан Уотсон были в гостиной. Мэри и Элизабет внимательно изучали Морской Вестник, ища в нём первый корабль капитана Уотсона, «Аспид». Миссис Морстен взяла капитана под руку и отошла с ним от чайного столика, чтобы представить его вновь прибывшим. Впервые за восемь лет Шерлок и Джон оказались лицом к лицу. И это были долгие восемь лет, но для тех, чьи чувства сильны, восемь лет могут стать почти вечностью.

Джон заговорил спокойным ровным голосом, слегка поднимая подбородок:

\- Моя дорогая миссис Морстен, нет необходимости представлять нас друг другу. Мистер Холмс и я – старые _знакомые_ , – прозвучало ли последнее слово с некоторым напряжением или Шерлоку это только показалось? Джон на минуту замолк, чтобы оглядеть Шерлока сверху до низу. – Несмотря на это, мистер Холмс, Вы так изменились, что если бы я встретил Вас на улице, то не уверен, что снова узнал бы Вас, – сказал Джон, а затем отвернулся.

Шерлок был поражён. Не узнал его снова? Джон, возможно, так сказал, потому что человек, которого он когда-то любил, ушёл навсегда. Шерлок разорвал помолвку, бросил и разочаровал его. Затем он погряз в своей разрушительной зависимости от лауданума и перестал быть тем человеком, которым был в молодости. Неудивительно, что он больше не интересовал Джона!

Шерлок не мог вспомнить ни одного едкого слова, чтобы ответить Джону, а его знаменитый острый язык будто примёрз к нёбу. Джон был тем же человеком, что и восемь лет назад, только более загорелым, более уверенным в себе, и во всех отношениях более выгодным. Даже хуже, потому что теперь он не сводил горящего взгляда с Мэри Морстен, листающей книгу, лежащую на коленях. Это был конец. Его обаяние над Джоном ушло навсегда. Они были чужими. Даже хуже, чем чужими, потому что после того, что между ними произошло, они никогда уже не смогут стать друзьями.

Компания проследовала в столовую, где пытка продолжилась. Шерлок, как сын баронета, был выше всех присутствующих по положению, поэтому он сидел по правую руку от миссис Морстен. Джон, как капитан ВМФ отныне был рядом на социальной лестнице и сел от неё по левую руку, прямо напротив Шерлока. Мэри, старшая из трёх детей миссис Морстен, сидела рядом с Джоном и ловила каждое его слово.

Ещё до того, как был подан белый суп, Мэри спросила Джона:

\- Так теперь, когда Вы, как говорится, стали «состоятельным», Вы ищете тихую гавань? – Она подарила ему чарующую улыбку.

Он посмотрел на неё с ответной тёплой улыбкой.

\- Действительно. Я готов влюбиться так скоро, как только позволят мне рассудок и вкус. Любой в возрасте от девятнадцати до тридцати может претендовать на мои чувства, – он с дерзостью подмигнул ей. – Немного красоты, несколько улыбок и комплиментов флоту, и я пропащий человек. Ведь я всего лишь _простой_ моряк, и мне не следует ожидать слишком многого, – он не взглянул на Шерлока, когда произносил последнюю фразу, но смысл сказанного был очевиден.

Мэри запротестовала; она считала, что Джон достоин самого лучшего и не должен останавливаться на тех, кто ниже по положению Джона и даже Шерлока. Они смотрели друг на друга через стол, и после этой короткой речи Джону трудно было понять, чей разум находится в большем смятении.

К тому времени, когда Шерлок достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы снова обратить внимание на разговор, он пожалел, что не остался глух к нему немного дольше. Мэри спросила у Джона о происхождении и истории кольца, которое он носил на правом мизинце. Джон засмеялся и поднял его к свету.

\- Я купил его в качестве небольшого сувенира в одном из моих путешествий в Ист-Индии. Продавец сказал мне, что оно подходит... к моим глазам, – колебания не заметил никто, кто знал Джона хуже, чем Шерлок. Затем Джон понизил голос до псевдо-конфиденциального шёпота. – Я купил это кольцо, но я действительно не думаю, что оно подходит к глазам, не так ли? – Мэри с радостью приняла возможность посмотреть Джону прямо в глаза и сделала вид, что сравнивает их цвет с цветом камня в кольце.

После того как Мэри слишком долго смотрела на Джона, она, наконец, объявила, что камень был скорее слишком зелёным и гораздо светлее, чтобы подходить к синим глазам Джона. Джон отвернулся от девушки и сменил тему.

После обеда молодые Морстены предложили устроить небольшие танцы, только в кругу присутствующих, и, конечно, Шерлока уговаривали сыграть для них. Он быстро согласился, так как потеряться в математическом совершенстве музыки было для него предпочтительнее, чем вести вынужденную вежливую беседу с одним партнёром по танцам за другим.

Девицы Морстен танцевали веселее всех и были милы и обаятельны. К концу вечера стало ясно, что Мэри и Элизабет почувствовали, что капитан Уотсон, скорее всего, будет принадлежать одной из них, и только их взаимная сестринская любовь предотвратила их открытое соперничество.

Шерлок играл до тех пор, пока не заболели пальцы, но эта боль никак не могла пересилить боль в его сердце: Джон грациозно танцевал и легко беседовал со всеми в комнате. Со всеми, кроме Шерлока. Он услышал, что его собственное имя упоминалось Джоном только один раз, когда тот спросил миссис Лестрейд, танцевал ли когда-нибудь Шерлок? Миссис Лестрейд небрежно ответила, что она никогда не видела Шерлока танцующим, и он сам никогда не выражал желания это исправить.

В конце этого круга они остановились рядом с пианино, где сидел Шерлок, когда он вытянул руки, прежде чем начать ещё одну пьесу. Джон посмотрел на него и вежливо поблагодарил Шерлока за его усилия, благодаря которым танцы разнообразили этот вечер. Шерлок спокойно ответил, что это не причинило ему проблем, потому что он предпочитал играть, а не танцевать, после чего Джон и миссис Лестрейд снова окунулись водоворот танцев.

Маска безразличия никогда не служила Шерлоку лучше, чем сегодня, и, к счастью, ему не обязательно было видеть ноты, чтобы играть. Его глаза были наполнены слезами, но рядом не было никого, кто мог бы это заметить. Джон, конечно, больше ни разу не взглянул на Шерлока, и Шерлок не мог заставить себя вновь желать его внимания. Холодная вежливость и формальное обращение Джона так ужасно контрастировали с предыдущим тёплым отношением, что Шерлоку оставалось только мечтать, чтобы вечер поскорее закончился. Он еле терпел эту изощрённую пытку, находясь в одной комнате с Джоном. Сердце Шерлока всё ещё тосковало по Джону, но тот не демонстрировал и капли былой привязанности.

К сожалению для Шерлока, пытка не закончилась, когда они вернулись домой. Грег и миссис Лестрейд решили обсудить вечер и обменивались мнениями по поводу того, кто лучше подходит капитану Уотсону: Мэри или Элизабет. Грег считал, что это Элизабет, потому что она красивее сестры. Миссис Лестрейд ставила на Мэри, так как у старшей сестры помимо наследства был ещё один очевидный плюс – живая манера общения. Шерлок не был уверен, хоть раньше он бы сразу сказал, что предпочёл бы Джон, но сейчас?

Грег посмеялся над женой.

\- Разве ты не слышала, как он говорил о своей службе? Он заработал, должно быть, по крайней мере, двадцать тысяч фунтов во время войны! Ему не нужно жениться на богатой наследнице – у него достаточно денег, чтобы жениться на том, кого он выберет, и даже титулованная семья будет рада, если он женится на одном из их младших детей. Титулованным семьям всегда нужны деньги, ты же знаешь, – усмехнулся он, а потом резко замолчал и виновато посмотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок поднялся со спокойным достоинством.

\- Я думаю, что мне следует пожелать вам спокойной ночи и удалиться.

Если они подумали, что он оскорблён их замечанием о его семье, то это даже лучше. Лучше для них, чем понимание истинного положения вещей: Шерлок был в отчаянии относительно капитана Уотсона. _Его Джона_ , которого он мог называть так только в своих мыслях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лауданум – это смесь опиума и алкоголя. Кокаин не был выделен до второй половины девятнадцатого века, так что в этом AU Шерлок не может употреблять кокаин.


	3. Chapter 3

Дружба между Морстенами и Лестрейдами крепла с каждым днём. Две семьи почти каждый день встречались на прогулках, охотничьих вечеринках и пикниках на территории одного или другого имения. Капитан Уотсон неизменно входил в компанию благодаря своей дружбе с Чарльзом Морстеном, а также как предполагаемый поклонник одной из сестёр Морстен. Правда, не было ясно, предпочёл ли он Мэри или Элизабет, но миссис Морстен наблюдала за их общением с неизменным удовлетворением, в то время как Шерлок – с меньшим удовольствием.

Однажды утром капитан Уотсон пришёл к Лестрейдам так рано, что застал в гостиной одного Шерлока. От их взаимного смущения атмосфера в комнате стала такой плотной, что её можно было резать ножом, поэтому Джон отошёл к окну, чтобы подышать воздухом, успокоиться и вспомнить о хороших манерах.

\- Прошу прощения, что навязываю Вам своё общество, – наконец произнёс он. – Миссис Морстен сказала мне, что мисс Морстен и мисс Элизабет в гостях у миссис Лестрейд. Я, разумеется, не планировал нарушать Ваше уединение, – понизив голос, добавил он.

Шерлок с трудом подавил дрожь, вызванную этим открытым выражением презрения к себе, и ответил:

\- Они здесь, но наверху с миссис Лестрейд. Я ожидаю их появления в любую минуту.

В комнате вновь повисло молчание, и облегчением для обоих стало появление в гостиной двух маленьких сыновей Грега. Увидев незнакомца, а капитан Уотсон не был им известен, они стали стесняться, и младший мальчик схватился рукой за штанину Шерлока. Ребёнку было всего четыре, но его руки цеплялись за шерлоковы бёдра удручающе высоко, вызывая у обоих взрослых неуместные воспоминания. Шерлок увещевал мальчика, просил, умолял и, наконец, попытался подкупить его предложением чая и сладостей из кухни, однако тот цеплялся так упорно, словно задался целью смутить Шерлока ещё сильнее.

Когда же Шерлок с отчаянием смирился с невозможностью сесть, чтобы продолжить вежливую светскую беседу, Джон пришёл ему на помощь. Он вытащил из кармана бумажку и предложил показать мальчику, как сделать бумажный кораблик, который на самом деле будет плавать на пруду. Для ребёнка это было предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, и мальчик тут же отцепился от ноги Шерлока. Джон занимал мальчика до тех пор, пока дамы не сошли вниз, и вся компания не покинула дом, оставив Шерлока в одиночестве анализировать утренние события.

Джон помог ему. Джон нашёл идеальный способ прийти к нему на помощь. Означает ли это, что Джон всё ещё заботился о нём? Что Джон не хотел видеть его смущение? Или Джон сделал бы то же самое для каждого? Возможно, это было сделано с целью избежать разговора с Шерлоком наедине? Шерлок провёл остаток утра, анализируя мотивы Джона и не приходя к удовлетворительному заключению.

***

После прогулки, когда компания вернулась домой на обед, все стали обдумывать план новой вылазки куда-нибудь. Капитан Уотсон получил письмо от сослуживца, который в то время как раз восстанавливался после ранения и отдыхал в Лайме, всего в семнадцати милях от Морстен Хауса. Так почему бы всем им не съездить в Лайм, к морю, чтобы сопровождать капитана Уотсона в поездке к другу? Нет причин отказываться! Это было восхитительное решение для всех участников, и, конечно, Шерлок был обязан сопровождать их, Грег настаивал на этом.

Поэтому на следующее утро после раннего завтрака Лестрейд приказал запрячь карету и разместил в ней Мэри и Элизабет Морстен, Шерлока и миссис Лестрейд. Шерлок никогда до этого дня не сожалел, что он не привёз собственную лошадь, и что финансовое положение Грега не позволяло ему иметь запасную для гостей. Грег скакал на своей лошади рядом с каретой, в то время как Чарльз Морстен предложил капитану Уотсону место в своём экипаже.

Когда они прибыли в Лайм, то оставили свой багаж в местной гостинице. Большинство развлечений светского сезона были уже недоступны, потому что на дворе стоял ноябрь, но гостиница была ещё открыта, и в состоянии обеспечить их жильём и хорошим обедом. После посещения гостиницы было решено, что им первым делом следует сходить к морю.

Было уже довольно поздно, но все мечтали увидеть побережье, и капитан Уотсон предложил больше не терять времени, а идти прямо к домику, где жил его друг капитан Мюррей. Поэтому все они отправились на прогулку вдоль пляжа к пристани. Капитан Уотсон пошёл вперёд к маленькой группе домов, стоящих неподалёку от пирса, и исчез в одном из них на пару минут, прежде чем вновь появиться с ещё одним капитаном военно-морского флота, который прихрамывал и опирался на трость.

Когда надлежащие случаю приличия были соблюдены, капитан Мюррей поклонился и пробормотал всем соответствующие приветствия. Как выяснилось, капитан Мюррей был когда-то старшим лейтенантом на борту «Аспида» и служил с капитаном Уотсон в этом качестве до своего собственного повышения. История его жизни тоже была очень интересна, и все присутствующие сразу почувствовали симпатию к молодому капитану, когда выяснилось, что его невеста умерла, пока он был в море. Она так и не узнала, что он сколотил состояние во время войны, а он вернулся, совершенно не подозревая о её смерти, пока почта не догнала его здесь, в Лайме.

Капитан Мюррей грустно улыбнулся и показал им незавершённый миниатюрный портрет, который он заказал в Портсмуте. Портрет предназначался для неё в качестве свадебного подарка, но прежде, чем работа была закончена, он получил известие о её смерти. К сожалению, у него не осталось на память её портрета, а только лишь письма и воспоминания.

\- Никогда не бойся, Мюррей, – сказал капитан Уотсон, бодро похлопывая по плечу старого друга. – Лучшие воспоминания не требуют их физического подтверждения, но, по крайней мере, у тебя есть письма, – капитан Уотсон не смотрел на Шерлока, но, возможно, эти слова были предназначены для него? Он вернул все подтверждения их романа, и просил, чтобы Джон уничтожил его письма. И хоть Джон всё ещё хранит кольцо, но неужели он думает, что у Шерлока прекрасная память?

К тому времени, как Шерлок пришёл в себя, остальные отдалились на приличное расстояние, и ему нужно было спешить, чтобы их догнать. Пока он шёл, он подумал, что ситуация капитана Мюррея не так сильно отличалась от его собственной. Кроме того, капитан Мюррей был ещё молодым человеком с хорошей профессией, поэтому надежда встретить кого-то нового, кто мог бы пленить его сердце, была ощутимее, чем у Шерлока, чьё сердце было пленено, но без надежды. Джон, напротив, казалось, уже впустил надежду в своё сердце. Затем Шерлок посмеялся над собой: восемь лет – это отнюдь не «уже», и было просто смешно предполагать, что Джон всё ещё думал о нём после всего этого времени, ни разу с ним не встретившись. Так мог думать только человек с прекрасной памятью.

После приятной часовой прогулки и общения с капитаном Мюрреем, пора было вернуться в гостиницу, чтобы переодеться и пообедать. Они договорились встретиться с капитаном Мюрреем снова на следующий день на пирсе, и, если нога ему позволит, он также с удовольствием проведёт с ними вечер. На том они и расстались, довольные хорошо проведённым днём. И если некоторые участники прогулки размышляли о чём-то не очень приятном, они предпочитали не упоминать об этом.

Когда они поднимались на холм обратно к их гостинице, они столкнулись с леди, направлявшейся в сторону моря. Это было необычное время года, чтобы встретить кого-то ещё, но даже с учётом этого, леди, казалось, смотрела на Шерлока дольше, чем можно было бы считать приличным. Её взгляд был не только заинтересованным, но и восхищённым. Джон резко и с некоторым неудовольствием посмотрел на неё. Она была стройной, с ярко-красными губами и одета не по погоде. Тем не менее, вскоре они прошли её и вернулись в тёплую гостиницу, где их ждал ужин.

***

Конечно, в тот же вечер капитан Мюррей появился в гостинице, и вся компания проводила вечер за разговорами у пылающего камина. Шерлок, который, как правило, оставался в стороне от вечерних посиделок, завёл серьёзную беседу с капитаном Мюрреем, который тоже предпочитал избегать более шумного общества обеих мисс Морстен, Чарльза Морстена и капитана Уотсона, весело разговаривавших о чём-то в другом конце комнаты. А Грег и миссис Лестрейд удалились на короткую вечернюю прогулку.

Шерлок нашёл разговор с капитаном Мюрреем удивительно приятным. Они говорили даже о музыке, и капитан продемонстрировал отличный вкус для человека, который не умел играть. Видимо, его невеста хорошо играла на нескольких инструментах, в том числе на скрипке. Поэтому ему было интересно послушать, что Шерлок думал о композиторах, пишущих музыку для скрипки, которые были ему знакомы.

После того, как капитан Мюррей покинул их, и все стали расходиться по своим комнатам, Грег пихнул Шерлока локтем в бок.

\- Кажется, ты сегодня одержал маленькую победу.

\- Терпеть не могу иносказательных выражений вроде «победы», «завоевания» и «установки своего флага», но если уж ты решил их использовать, то изволь объяснить, что ты имеешь в виду? – ответил Шерлок, выразительно выгибая бровь.

\- Капитан Мюррей очень принято проводил с тобой время, и едва ли сказал кому-то ещё хоть слово за целый вечер.

Жена Грега прервала их, смерив мужа строгим взглядом.

\- Не будь смешным, Лестрейд. Человек только что потерял свою невесту! Ты слишком много видишь за одним вежливым разговором. Если хочешь увидеть настоящий роман, просто посмотри на капитана Уотсона и Мэри! Они не отходили друг от друга весь вечер до того, как Элизабет неудачно пошутила. И попомни мои слова, скоро мы услышим счастливое объявление об этой паре.

Грег пожал плечами, по-видимому, убеждённый её словами. Шерлок же пробормотал что-то, что могло быть истолковано как согласие, и с замирающим сердцем удалился в свою комнату. Он не заботится о восхищении, которое выражал ему в гостиной капитан Мюррей, потому что если Джон был почти помолвлен с Мэри, то его сердце грозило разбиться вновь, несмотря на прошедшие годы.

***

На следующее утро, когда Шерлок спускался к завтраку, он с удивлением встретил в коридоре гостиницы ту женщину, которую все они видели на улице накануне. Он извинился и отступил в сторону, пропуская её. Она сделала реверанс и, не говоря ни слова, прошла мимо него во двор, где её ждал экипаж. Шерлок посмотрел в окно и увидел, как её спутник открыл для неё дверцу кареты, а слуга закрыл её за ними обоими. К сожалению, он встал перед дверцей кареты так, что не было возможности разглядеть ливрею, которая бы подсказала, кто это мог быть. Шерлок решил немного подождать, чтобы увидеть фамильный герб, когда в коридор спустились Лестрейды и увели его в комнату для завтраков.

Любопытство Шерлока было частично удовлетворено во время завтрака, когда он спросил одного из слуг, прислуживающих за столом, кто из гостей этим утром покинул гостиницу. На что слуга ответил:

\- Миссис Ирэн Адлер, сэр. Вдова, направляющаяся в Бат на зиму.

Шерлок обдумывал полученную информацию. Кто такая эта миссис Ирен Адлер?

***

После завтрака вся компания вышла, чтобы ещё раз насладиться видом на море с пирса, прежде чем вернуться домой. Они встретились с капитаном Мюрреем на полпути вниз по склону, и снова тот коротал время за приятной беседой с Шерлоком об авторах и композиторах.

Компания прогуливалась вдоль пирса, чтобы проводить капитана Мюррея обратно к его домику, но вскоре поднялся ветер, и стало довольно холодно. Тогда они обратили свои взгляды на скрытую от ветра дорожку вдоль пляжа, но чтобы добраться до неё, нужно было преодолеть лестницу из расшатанных железных прутьев, закреплённых в скале. И она выглядела весьма опасно для тех из них, у кого была неподобающая случаю обувь. Поэтому они решили расстаться с капитаном Мюрреем и вернуться в гостиницу, когда Мэри начала дразнить капитана Уотсона, не желавшего демонстрировать навыки, приобретённые на флоте, для простого спуска по лестнице. Конечно, он возразил, что ничего подобного нет и в помине, и он мотивировал своё решение нежеланием подвергать кого-то из дам опасности. Мэри не прекратила дразнить и провоцировать Джона, пока, наконец, он не согласился помочь дамам, которые, возможно, пожелают спуститься и прогуляться по берегу. Но этой идеей была увлечена только Мэри. Элизабет и Лестрейды решили вернуться в гостиницу, а Шерлок и капитан Мюррей спустились по лестнице первыми и стояли внизу, наблюдая, как Джон помогает Мэри спускаться.

Пока он смотрел, Шерлок подумал, что это не имеет ничего общего с флотом, ведь Мэри должна была понимать, что моряки использовали верёвки и такелаж, а не железные скобы. Джон, естественно, мог легко преодолеть лестницу, но туфельки Мэри, годившиеся для прогулки, совсем не подходили для такого спуска. Эта мысль, по-видимому, не приходила ей в голову до того, как одна из её ног не выскользнула из обуви. Она вскрикнула, когда её пальцы соскользнули с железных ступеней, и слишком медленно потянулась к рукам Джона. Мэри упала на камни с высоты трёх метров прямо перед Шерлоком и капитаном Мюрреем и затихла.

Джон спустился по лестнице, спрыгнув с последних четырёх ступеней прямо на землю. Он упал на колени рядом с Мэри, взял её за руку и проверил пульс. Он прижал руку девушки к своей груди и с облегчением выдохнул:

\- Она жива!

И хоть не было крови или других видимых повреждений, глаза её оставались закрытыми – Мэри была без сознания.

Шерлок почувствовал, что на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать, но капитан Мюррей явно пришёл в себя быстрее.

\- Отнесите её ко мне в квартиру, а я пока приведу врача! – Воскликнул он и немедленно направился в город. Шерлок и Джон подняли Мэри, стараясь не навредить её голове, и понесли девушку в пансион Мюррея. Там они положили её на диван в гостиной перед огнём, накрыли одеялом, и больше им не оставалось ничего, кроме ожидания. Джон и Шерлок испытывали в этот момент сходные страхи и надежды, но ни один из них не чувствовал, что в состоянии довериться другому.

***

Вскоре Капитан Мюррей вернулся в сопровождении местного хирурга, который обследовал Мэри и объявил, что её травма головы была весьма серьёзной, и её мозг перенёс контузию, но дело ни в коем случае не безнадёжно. Он видел, как люди оправляются и от гораздо худших травм. Он оставил их с робкой надеждой.

\- Слава Богу, – простонал Джон, когда врач ушёл. Затем он сел в кресло и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки, не обращая внимания на происходящее в комнате. У Шерлока от этой картины сжималось сердце. Но как бы он сам вёл себя, если бы увидел смерть женщины, которую любил? Шерлок не смел об этом думать.

Наконец, ему в голову пришло кое-что ещё, и Шерлок вполголоса спросил:

\- Её отец и мать – как нам сообщить им о случившемся?

Услышав эти слова, Джон поднял голову, его лицо было бледным и заплаканным, но решительным.

\- Я должен рассказать им. Моя вина в том, что она упала. Нет, – он поднял руку, предупреждая протесты Шерлока. – Это была моя вина, потому что она не оказалась бы на этой лестнице, если бы я не был таким слабым. Я проинформирую остальных, когда буду проходить мимо гостиницы, и отправлю сюда Элизабет, чтобы она осталась с сестрой, – сказал он и ушёл.

Капитан Мюррей делал всё возможное, чтобы успокоить Шерлока, пока они ждали, положив одну руку ему на плечо, и Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, Грег был прав. Горечь капитана Мюррея от потери своей невесты, может быть, подходила к концу и, возможно, его мысли начинали принимать новое направление. И если это было так, то как удержать его от этого?

Затем прибыла карета Лестрейдов, и Элизабет заняла место Шерлока у кровати больной, а он сел вместо неё в карету. Грег ехал в экипаже Чарльза, а Джон взял лошадь для срочной поездки обратно в Морстен Хаус. В поездке домой Шерлок и миссис Лестрейд были слишком угнетены для разговора, и слишком хорошо осведомлены, почему места рядом с ними пустуют...

Путешествие прошло быстро, возможно, из-за страха того, что ожидало их в конце. Пока они ехали в деревню, они встретились с Джоном, направлявшимся в противоположную сторону. Очевидно, он сообщил новость мистеру и миссис Морстен, сменил лошадь и помчался назад в Лайм к Мэри. Шерлок смотрел в его бледное лицо, когда он проезжал мимо них, но не заметил никаких признаков узнавания.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Через неделю в Бате_

Шерлок провёл с Лестрейдами ещё два дня после их возвращения из Лайма, перед переездом в Бат. За это время из Лайма стали приходить обнадёживающие новости: Мэри открыла глаза, но была ещё очень слаба и проводила большую часть времени во сне. Чарльз нанял старую горничную и отвёз её в Лайм, чтобы та ухаживала за Мэри, и привёз Элизабет в отчий дом. В общем, жизнь в Морстен Хаусе налаживалась, насколько это было возможно при данных обстоятельствах.

Для Шерлока же было довольно странным переехать в Камден Плейс в Бате и вновь встретиться со своей матерью, отцом и Майкрофтом, чтобы обнаружить, что произошедшее в Лайме их практически не интересовало. Куда больше они были заинтересованы в вечерней партии в вист, светских развлечениях и последних новостях – оказалось, что Уотсоны тоже были в Бате. Шерлок был отправлен родственниками с визитом, чтобы пригласить их на званый вечер. Ответный визит был нанесён надлежащим образом, и Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, когда вновь встретился с Гарри и Кларой Уотсон. Джон ещё не присоединился к ним, хотя они сказали, что ожидают его приезда со дня на день.

Следующими в Бат прибыли Лестрейды, и они привезли с собой новости не только о Мэри Морстен, но и о капитане Мюррее. Видимо, он был приглашён присоединиться к ним в Бате, и поначалу принял приглашение, но потом у них случился разговор, в котором он объяснил, что «они совершенно друг друга не поняли» и, в конечном итоге, он не имел в виду, что приедет.

В этот момент Грег прервал жену:

\- Не смеши, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что было в действительности. Он хотел увидеть Шерлока, думая, что тот будет жить с нами в Бате. А когда он узнал, что Шерлок здесь со своей семьёй, то вдруг потерял всякий интерес к поездке!

Миссис Лестрейд фыркнула, но не отрицала слов мужа.

\- Он всего шесть месяцев назад потерял невесту. Если он чувствует, что в состоянии двигаться дальше, я думаю, что его сердце и в дальнейшем будет несложно завоевать. Кроме того, мистер Холмс, это не сделало бы Вам чести.

\- Действительно, – признался Грег. – Но он продолжает разговоры о скрипичной музыке, которой никогда прежде не интересовался, – Грег пожал плечами, как бы говоря этим _«делай, что хочешь»_.

Тема беседы плавно сместилась к капитану Уотсону. Миссис Лестрейд рассказала им, что он всё ещё был подавлен, но постепенно начал приходить в себя с тех пор, как Мэри смогла понемногу сидеть в кровати. После того, как он оказался уверен в её скором выздоровлении, он уехал в Плимут по долгу службы и оставил её набираться сил.

На одной из прогулок леди Холмс поспешила вперёд, чтобы поприветствовать кого-то ещё из новых знакомых, с кем судьба свела её в Бате. Это оказалась миссис Ирен Адлер, которая, видимо, в этот раз решила обратить особое внимание на Майкрофта. Она была богатой вдовой, и Майкрофт под её взглядом гордо расправил плечи, думая, что, наконец, заслужил внимание как наследник титула.

Майкрофт был очень доволен жизнью в Бате. Их дом в Камден Плейс был одним из лучших на улице, его знакомства были востребованы местной публикой, и он частенько приглашал на карты людей, стремящихся войти в его общество. Все это было в высшей степени удовлетворительным. А самое главное, Майкрофт ухаживал за миссис Адлер. Она была в Бате две недели и провела большую часть этого времени с Майкрофтом. Она обедала с ними, что неизменно радовало не только Майкрофта, но и леди Холмс и сэра Зайгера. Ни один из них не мог найти в ней никаких изъянов, а слухи о её богатстве заставляли сэра Зайгера в предвкушении потирать руки.

Шерлок был поражён внезапностью появления в их жизни миссис Адлер, но так как Майкрофт, казалось, не имел ничего против, он лишь пожал плечами. Вряд ли она могла быть искренне увлечена Майкрофтом. Но, так или иначе, Шерлок не решился проявить участие в судьбе брата.

В один из дней, когда они после ужина обсуждали других жителей Бата, раздался стук в дверь. Шерлок был удивлён столь позднему посетителю, ведь было уже десять вечера. Неужели здесь было принято наносить визиты так поздно? Леди Холмс захихикала, как девчонка, а Майкрофт покраснел, поэтому Шерлок сделал вывод, что они ожидали миссис Адлер.

Через мгновение эта женщина оказалась перед ними. Это действительно была та же дама, которую Шерлок видел в Лайме несколькими днями ранее. Она элегантно прошлась по комнате, извиняясь за часовое опоздание, хотя она надеялась, что они извинят её позднее вторжение. Миссис Адлер по всей видимости пришла, чтобы убедиться, что леди Холмс не простудилась после того как накануне попала под дождь. Леди Холмс с улыбкой, которая сказала, что они обе знали, что это всего лишь оправдание, а не причина визита, заверила её, что чувствует себя отлично.

Шерлок, с самого начала стоявший в тени у камина, оставался там до тех пор, пока леди Холмс не представила гостье своего младшего сына. Миссис Адлер, увидев его, была немало удивлена, но потом она обворожительно улыбнулась, радуясь встрече с таинственным незнакомцем, так восхитившим её в Лайме. С самым серьёзным выражением она попросила обращаться к ней как к старой знакомой и тут же заговорила о красотах Лайма. Манеры миссис Адлер были настолько безукоризненны, она была так открыта и так внимательна, что Шерлок не мог вспомнить другого столь же приятного собеседника. Их стиль общения не был одинаковым, однако во многом они идеально подходили друг другу.

Миссис Адлер села на кушетку рядом с Шерлоком и снова заговорила о Лайме. Она хотела узнать больше о путешествиях Шерлока, его впечатлении от города, и, конечно, как только она услышала о несчастном случае, все детали оказались в её распоряжении. Когда часы пробили одиннадцать, все находившиеся в гостиной изумились, что время пролетело так быстро и так приятно. Прощаясь, миссис Адлер пообещала посетить Холмсов на следующий день и удалилась, оставив всех довольными её визитом.

***

В течение следующей недели они всё лучше узнавали друг друга. Миссис Адлер каждый день посещала Холмсов и была неизменно очаровательна. Каждый разговор показывал её образованной, внимательной женщиной с хорошо продуманным собственным мнением. Её манеры были изящны, платье безукоризненно во всех деталях, и она всегда была мила, в особенности по отношению к леди Холмс.

Всякий раз, когда миссис Адлер сидела с Шерлоком, они говорили о Лайме. Она вспоминала, как впервые увидела Шерлока и как его черты врезались ей в память. Шерлок в ответ напоминал ей, как она тогда на него смотрела, и это, несомненно, бросалось в глаза окружающим: ни на кого миссис Адлер не смотрела так, как на Шерлока.

Сегодня миссис Адлер вновь сокрушалась, что она не узнала в гостинице имена членов оживлённой компании по соседству.

\- У вас была такая весёлая компанию, и я бы хотела в тот раз присоединиться к вам, но мне было необходимо не отвлекаться от цели своей поездки. Но это не имеет значения, потому что сейчас мы познакомились, и я считаю вас и Лестрейдов хорошей компанией.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Вы находите миссис Лестрейд хорошей компанией? Должен заметить, что в таком случае моё мнение отлично от вашего. На мой взгляд, хорошая компания – это умные, эрудированные люди, с которыми приятно вести продолжительные беседы.

В ответ на это утверждение миссис Адлер рассмеялась.

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Это не _хорошая_ , это _превосходная_ компания. Хорошая компания требует только общественного положения, образования и манер, хотя в отношении образования требования минимальны. А вот происхождение и хорошие манеры очень важны. Недостаток знаний ни в коем случае не опасен для хорошей компании, а, наоборот, является несомненным плюсом!

Выслушав её пламенную речь, Шерлок рассмеялся и сменил тему.

***

В Бате у Шерлока была знакомая, которую он хотел посетить – его домовладелица в ту пору, когда он учился в колледже. Некоторое время назад она овдовела и теперь постоянно жила в Бате из-за ухудшившегося здоровья. Артрит беспокоил миссис Хадсон до такой степени, что она была не в состоянии свободно перемещаться по городу. Её муж оказался преступником, и к моменту его смерти их финансовые дела были плачевны: миссис Хадсон осталась практически без средств к существованию. Она переехала в Бат, чтобы лечиться водами и оказалась почти полностью исключена из местного общества, живя в небольшой квартире и не в состоянии позволить себе даже приходящую прислугу. Её единственной связью с внешним миром была сестра Рук, которая регулярно приносила городские сплетни и новости и забирала у миссис Хадсон небольшие самодельные безделушки для продажи, чтобы пожилая женщина могла прокормиться.

Шерлок был поражён её весёлостью, несмотря на печальные жизненные обстоятельства. Миссис Хадсон была независима, и даже теперь, когда она осталась одна фактически калекой, она не пала духом. Глядя на пожилую женщину Шерлок был восхищён её внутренней силой, и испытывал стыд из-за того, как быстро он разочаровался в жизни после того, как Джон ушёл в море. Он решил отказаться от лауданума и последовать примеру миссис Хадсон.

***

Шерлок вернулся в Камден Плейс и обнаружил, что миссис Адлер была разочарована его отсутствием. Однако узнав, что он посещал больную миссис Хадсон, она выразила подобающее случаю восхищение его визиту вежливости. Майкрофт был забыт, всё внимание миссис Адлер было направлено исключительно на Шерлока. Леди Холмс трепетала, будучи одинаково рада видеть её женой любого из своих сыновей. Она неосторожно обмолвилась об этих надеждах Шерлоку, который, не теряя времени, ответил матери решительным отказом.

\- Мы не подходим друг другу, – коротко бросил он и, развернувшись, пошёл к окну. Миссис Адлер была, конечно, приятной, вежливой, по-настоящему благородной леди. Однако Шерлок всегда видел себя в браке лишь с одним человеком, и, пока тот не был потерян навсегда, став супругом другого, Шерлок тосковал только по нему.


	5. Chapter 5

_Спустя месяц, всё ещё в Бате…_

 

Было начало февраля, и Шерлока интересовало всё, что происходило в Лайме с Мэри и Джоном. В течение трёх недель до Холмса не доходило никаких слухов, поэтому он решил найти адмирала Уотсон и поговорить с ней, ведь она должна была знать хоть что-то о своём брате…

Уотсоны пригласили Шерлока к себе в гости, они были очень приветливы и готовы поделиться новостями. Оказалось, что Мэри чувствовала себя хорошо и вернулась в Морстен Хаус без инцидентов, но их лучшая новость заключалась не в её улучшившемся здоровье, а в том, что Мэри получила предложение руки и сердца!

Шерлок заставил себя принять равнодушный вид, услышав новость, которую он боялся услышать в течение всего последнего месяца. Неужели это всё? Неужели Джон, наконец, решился связать свою судьбу с Мэри Морстен?

Однако Гарри Уотсон была полна энтузиазма и, не замечая холодности собеседника, продолжила:

\- О, вы никогда в это не поверите! Мэри провела всё это время на попечении своей старой нянюшки и капитана Мюррея, а теперь он взял и сделал ей предложение! Она была склонна его принять, хотя, конечно, ничто не может быть окончательно решено, пока её родители не дали своего благословения, однако молодые люди так счастливы, что для них это не имеет значения. К тому же, у него имеется весьма приличное состояние. Разве это не все восхитительно?

\- Интересно, что скажет на это Джон? – Прервала её Клара. – Насколько мне известно, Гарри думала, что одно время он проявлял к Мэри романтический интерес, но я всегда считала, что ничего подобного с его стороны не было. И я бы не хотела, чтобы женщина разрушила дружбу Джона и Билла.

Клара продолжала болтать на эту тему, но Шерлок уже не слушал. Единственное, что он мог делать – оставаться в вертикальном положении, потому что его тело затопили облегчение и радость. Джон был свободен! Но как это случилось? Неужели Джон не был обручён с Мэри до того, как произошла трагедия? И почему он тогда уехал в Портсмут? Означает ли это, _может ли это значить_ , что он всё ещё испытывает к кому-то чувства?.. Пожалуйста, пусть всё будет именно так, а не объясняется подлостью капитана Мюррея, который отбил у друга невесту за его спиной. Хотя, что может быть лучше для Шерлока, чем сломленный Джон, которому, возможно, потребуется утешение? Нет, первый вариант лучше. Конечно, Шерлок не был слишком горд, чтобы в любом случае принять Джона обратно, но всё-таки было бы лучше, если бы он пришёл к Шерлоку, потому что любил его, а не только потому, что у него было разбито сердце.

Когда Шерлок вновь собрался с мыслями, Клара по-прежнему продолжала говорить о капитане Мюррее:

\- ... только командира и, хоть сейчас и мирное время, вероятно, оно не продлится долго. Разве может быть время хуже для заключения брака? К тому же, я просто не могу понять, как Мэри, которая должна была быть влюблена в Джона, могла предпочесть ему Билла. Он, конечно, неплохой человек, но я полагаю, все эти недели, что они провели вместе, и её травма головы, от которой она не совсем оправилась... Бедный Джон, теперь ему придётся всё начинать сначала с кем-то другим. Я думаю, что мы снова должны пригласить его приехать в Бат, как ты считаешь, Гарри? Мы должны пригласить его в Бат, ведь здесь так много подходящих девушек и молодых людей, чтобы он мог найти кого-то... Как бы то ни было, мистер Холмс, могу я предложить вам ещё чаю с пирогом?

Шерлок вскочил на ноги.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я должен вернуться на Камден Плейс. Майкрофт и мистер Холмс ждут новостей...

\- Тогда хотя бы воспользуйтесь нашим экипажем, – сказала Гарри, указав на окно, за которым тёмные тучи затягивали небо.

\- Нет, спасибо, всё в порядке. Я лучше пройдусь, подышу свежим воздухом.

Шерлок вышел на улицу и побрёл вперёд, не задумываясь о том, куда именно он идёт. В его голове была только одна мысль: _Джон свободен!_

Когда шум в голове, наконец, достаточно стих, чтобы Шерлок задумался над тем, где он находится, он понял, что ноги привели его в центр города. Он зашёл в книжный магазин, чтобы ненадолго присесть. Каково же было его удивление, когда внутри он увидел Майкрофта и матушку, беседовавших с миссис Адлер. Шерлок решил было ускользнуть, но вскоре понял, что в магазине остаться незамеченным было невозможно. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и присоединился к ним, ожидая услышать банальный разговор о погоде и вновь пересказываемые городские сплетни.

Снаружи начался дождь, и с каждой минутой всё больше людей устремлялись в магазин в поисках укрытия, создавая тем самым неприятную суматоху. С первыми каплями, упавшими с неба, миссис Адлер предложила леди Холмс воспользоваться её коляской, дабы не промочить ноги по пути домой. Само собой, приглашение распространялось на всю компанию, и они медленно направились к выходу из магазина, где миссис Адлер подозвала своего лакея с зонтиком. Леди Холмс и Майкрофт были сопровождены к экипажу первыми, а миссис Адлер взяла Шерлока под руку.

Пока они ждали, Шерлок вдруг заметил капитана Уотсона, спешившего вниз по улице по направлению к магазину, чтобы укрыться от дождя. Желудок Холмса сделал внезапный кульбит. Как мог Джон уже быть здесь? Ведь только сегодня утром его сестра говорила о том, что следует пригласить его приехать. Но затем Шерлок вспомнил, что она сказала, что нужно будет пригласить его _снова_ , таким образом, она, должно быть, уже писала ему об этом раньше.

Миссис Адлер отошла поговорить с лакеем, на мгновение оставив Шерлока собраться с мыслями, прежде чем тот столкнулся с Джоном. В следующий миг капитан Уотсон предстал перед ним. Сам Джон был обескуражен, ведь он не ожидал увидеть Шерлока. Он слегка покраснел, прежде чем взял себя в руки и поклонился. В то же время Шерлок был рад, что увидел его через витрину и получил преимущество в виде нескольких дополнительных минут, чтобы подготовиться к встрече. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона, но по его виду невозможно было сказать, чувствовал ли тот себя разочарованным потерей Мэри или нет. Вопрос, который нужно будет решить в другой раз.

\- Мистер Холмс, – Джону, наконец, удалось собраться с силами для приветствия, а затем они обменялись обычными вопросами о здоровье. Про себя Шерлок отметил, что Джон отнюдь не был спокоен. Его глаза бегали по магазину, будто интересуясь, был ли Шерлок здесь один. Он как раз предлагал Холмсу воспользоваться его зонтиком, чтобы проводить Шерлока домой, когда появилась миссис Адлер. Она бесцеремонно подхватила Шерлока под руку и сообщила, что экипаж ждёт. Женщина ворковала и намекающе улыбалась, но не просила Шерлока представить её своему собеседнику, вместо этого она лишь подтолкнула его к дверям. Он только успел пожелать Джону доброго утра, прежде чем миссис Адлер вытащила его из магазина под зонтик, принесённый её лакеем. Шерлок проклинал её всю дорогу, стараясь сохранять лучезарную улыбку.

А Джон, оставшийся в книжном магазине, без каких-либо трудностей узнал, кем была эта леди. Миссис Адлер и мистер Шерлок Холмс не сходили с языков у городских сплетниц, что в данной ситуации было ему только на руку. Это пара была местной сенсацией, потому что поначалу миссис Адлер неоднократно была замечена в обществе старшего мистера Холмса, но она бросила наследника в пользу младшего сына. И хоть все присутствующие могли согласиться, что младший сын намного привлекательнее, к тому же было хорошо известно, что у миссис Адлер достаточно денег, чтобы выйти замуж за того, кого она полюбит, у этой новости был пикантный оттенок. Ещё кумушки говорили, что леди Холмс и сэру Зайгеру было всё равно, кого из их сыновей она выберет, лишь бы миссис Адлер выкупила их долги.

Джон услышал достаточно. Он сжал кулаки и вышел из книжного магазина, не обращая внимания на дождь и забыв, что держит зонтик под мышкой.

***

Прошла ещё неделя, прежде чем Шерлок снова увидел Джона. Казалось бы, смехотворно долгое время, учитывая, что в Бате все встречались со всеми почти каждый день, но они вращались в разных социальных кругах. Сэр и леди Холмс относились к элите, а Джон в основном общался с моряками – коллегами и друзьями своей сестры.

Тем не менее, этим вечером должен был состояться концерт, на который были приглашены как морские офицеры, так и люди из высшего общества. Шерлок снова увидит Джона! Единственным тёмным облачком на горизонте была миссис Адлер, сопровождавшая Холмсов на концерт и обратно. Однако у Шерлока практически не было надежды от неё избавиться. А его единственная цель на этот вечер состояла в том, чтобы снова поговорить с Джоном, и, возможно, узнать о его чувствах к Мэри.

Поскольку экипаж был рассчитан всего на четверых пассажиров, миссис Адлер предложила вначале отвезти леди Холмс и двух её сыновей, а затем послать коляску обратно за сэром Зайгером. Миссис Адлер рассчитала время таким образом, чтобы сэр Зайгер смог услышать концерт с самого начала, и в результате они прибыли очень рано. Фойе было практически безлюдно, вдобавок ко всему там царил ужасный холод, так что леди Холмс под руку с Майкрофтом немедленно направились к большому камину. Миссис Адлер отдавала распоряжения кучеру, так что Шерлок был первым человеком, заметившим, что Джон вошёл в комнату. Он тоже направился к камину и хотел миновать Шерлока, стоящего неподалёку от входа в фойе, но Шерлок вытянул руку и смело положил ладонь ему на рукав.

\- Как ты, Джон? – спросил он, понизив голос.

Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением и удовольствием одновременно.

\- Хорошо. И, думаю, нет необходимости спрашивать, как ты. Хорошо выглядишь, – он склонил голову набок. – Отказался от лауданума?

\- Я… – Шерлок замялся. – Да. Откуда ты знаешь?

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Гарри ранили несколько лет назад, и врачи давали ей опиум. Необходимость переросла в зависимость. Это было трудное время... И я помню признаки. Но сейчас она выше этого, Клара привела её в чувства, – Джон тряхнул головой, как будто отгоняя тревожные мысли. – Кажется, я не видел тебя с того страшного дня в Лайме? Как ты справился с шоком?

\- Капитан Мюррей сделал всё как следует, и Элизабет осталась с Мэри. На самом деле, мне совершенного нечего было предпринять, – ответил Шерлок.

Джон коснулся рукой лба.

\- Это был ужасный день. Даже память о нём... – Потом он поднял глаза и улыбнулся. – Тем не менее, он принёс и кое-что хорошее. Полагаю, ты, возможно, слышал – Мэри Морстен и капитан Мюррей помолвлены.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Да, твоя сестра сказала мне на прошлой неделе. Я рад за них. Надеюсь, ты тоже?

\- От всей души желаю им счастья, – радостно ответил Джон. – Капитан Мюррей – надёжный человек, а мисс Морстен, похоже, решила сделать его счастливым. И что лучше всего – её семья поддерживает этот брак. Они не имеют никаких возражений против него и ничего не ждут. Счастье для этой пары, кажется, не за горами, – На секунду повисла неловкая пауза, когда Джон и Шерлок одновременно вспомнили о прошедших событиях, прежде чем Джон продолжил:

\- Единственное, что меня удивляет, так это то, как быстро капитан Мюррей оправился от потери своей невесты. Мне кажется, что человек вообще не может оправиться от потери частички своего сердца. Не должен оправиться…

Джон затих. Шерлок был поражён его словами: _потери частички своего сердца_. Может ли это значить?..

Как раз в этот момент миссис Адлер прервала их разговор, взяв Шерлока под руку и уводя его в концертный зал. Весьма интересный разговор с Джоном оборвался, но впереди ещё был антракт. Кроме того, у Холмса теперь была информация, которую стоило обдумать. За последние десять минут он узнал больше мыслей Джона о Мэри и, возможно, о себе самом, чем он мог вообразить ещё час назад.

Шерлок сидел рядом с миссис Адлер и, конечно, он сумел занять место у края скамьи, так что место с другой стороны было свободно. Он не видел Джона, потому как тот, вероятно, был ещё в фойе, но если бы он вошёл в зал и увидел свободное место рядом с Шерлоком... Но было бы глупо ожидать подобного исхода. Музыка началась, а Джона всё ещё не было в поле зрения, и Шерлок позволил взгляду блуждать по комнате, насколько это было возможно не поворачивая головы, и, наконец, он увидел Джона, прислонившегося к стене на другом конце комнаты. Их разделял весь зал. Шерлок успокоился, наслаждаясь музыкой и ожиданием антракта.

К концу первого акта начали исполнять песни на итальянском. Никто кроме Шерлока не знал языка, поэтому все соседи прислушивались к нему, когда он объяснял значение слов. Но не было слушателя внимательнее, чем миссис Адлер, не отводившей глаз от его лица. Когда Шерлок закончил свои объяснения, другие зрители вернулись к своим программкам, но миссис Адлер продолжала склоняться к нему.

\- Вы хорошо объяснили. Нельзя говорить о «смысле» итальянской песни о любви, но вы красиво передали значение её слов по-английски.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Как вы говорите, не всё можно передать словами.

Миссис Адлер наклонилась ещё ближе и зашептала Шерлоку на ухо:

\- Вы слишком скромны. Я знаю, что вы можете больше того, что сегодня продемонстрировали, – она, наконец, откинулась назад и подарила ему загадочную улыбку.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? Вы могли слышать обо мне до моего приезда только от Майкрофта. Ведь вы не узнали меня в Лайме.

\- Нет, это правда, но я слышала о вас до этого. На самом деле, я слышала о вашем имени и репутации на протяжении многих лет, – изогнув бровь, ответила она.

Никто не может противостоять соблазну стать посвящённым в тайну, и меньше всего Шерлок Холмс. Миссис Адлер подхлестнула его интерес, и он, несмотря на собственные желания, склонился к ней за ответом:

\- Кто рассказал вам обо мне?

Миссис Адлер рассмеялась. Она наслаждалась его напором, но сказала лишь:

\- Нет, нет! Не сегодня. В другой раз, возможно. Единственное, что я могу сказать вам сейчас – это то, что имя Шерлока Холмса давно представляет для меня глубокий интерес. Лишь одно имя, которое я могу представить рядом со своим: Ирен Холмс, согласитесь, очаровательно звучит, – сказала она и вновь обратила внимание на сцену.

Шерлок боролся с мыслью, что ему это не послышалось, и она действительно сказала то, что сказала, когда случайно услышал тихий разговор Майкрофта и матушки, сидящих с другой стороны от миссис Адлер.

\- Это случайно не брат адмирала Уотсон стоит там?

\- Кажется, да. Он сейчас капитан. Должно быть, это действительно капитан Уотсон.

\- Тот самый, с которым Шерлок?..

\- Да. Да, с ним. Ну, никто не мог знать, насколько перспективным он окажется. Я слышал, что он заработал несколько тысяч фунтов во время войны и сейчас считается одним из самых завидных женихов в Бате.

\- Ну, это не имеет значения. Шерлок теперь с миссис Адлер.

Шерлок почувствовал, как его щеки наливаются румянцем, который усилился, когда он понял, что Джон пробирался к ним. Он должен был пересечь весь зал, чтобы оказаться рядом с Шерлоком как раз во время антракта. Шерлок неистово желал, чтобы миссис Адлер не сидела рядом с ним, и не прижималась так близко, крепко сжимая его руку.

Антракт наступил, а Джон так и не пришёл. Компания переместилась в фойе, чтобы выпить по чашечке чая, но миссис Адлер продолжала цепляться за младшего Холмса. Она не отходила от Шерлока ни на секунду и продолжала держать его за руку и вести светскую беседу, а он уже был готов рычать на неё. Только осознание унижения, которое испытает его матушка, заставляло его вести себя цивилизованно, но он вновь не мог избежать предательского румянца, расплывавшегося по щекам.

Когда антракт завершился, и все вновь заняли свои места, Джон прошёл мимо Шерлока. Глаза Шерлока ярко блестели, а щёки пылали от удовольствия и тепла в зале – и всё это было для миссис Адлер, державшей его за руку. Джон сжал от досады зубы.

Джон всё-таки присел на скамейку рядом с Шерлоком, но сидеть там с миссис Адлер, жавшейся к Шерлоку с другого бока? Нет, невыносимо! Наконец, Джон жёстко произнёс:

\- Спокойной ночи, я должен идти, – и встал со скамьи.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел Джону в лицо.

\- Разве вы не останетесь послушать ещё одну песню? Я думаю, это будет очень хороший итальянский дуэт.

\- Нет, – стиснув зубы, ответил Джон. – Это меня не остановит. Меня не интересуют итальянские песни, – затем он ушёл, и началась следующая ария.

Когда песня закончилась, Шерлок, наконец, смог осмотреться: он обежал взглядом зал и пространство у входа. Джон ушёл. Что он подумал о миссис Адлер, жмущейся к нему? Ревновал? Поэтому он ушёл? Если да, то как Шерлок мог рассказать ему правду? Внезапно Шерлок понял, что вновь началась музыка, и он посмотрел на сцену, со вздохом «предвкушая» ещё час удовольствий, прежде чем он сможет вернуться домой.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _На следующий день после концерта_

На следующее утро Шерлок договорился вновь навестить миссис Хадсон. Он был рад выйти из дома как раз в то время, когда их обычно навещала миссис Адлер. Он покинул Камден Плейс и направился в Вестгейт Билдингс, снова и снова обдумывая всё произошедшее вчера во время концерта и предшествовавший этому разговор с Джоном.

Когда он прибыл к миссис Хадсон, она во всех подробностях хотела услышать о вчерашнем концерте и вечеринке после него, однако была весьма разочарована неопределёнными ответами Шерлока.

\- Были ли вчера Дюраны? – спросила она.

Шерлок признался, что он не заметил.

\- А что насчёт Ибботсонов?

Шерлок не думал, что они присутствовали, но не был уверен.

Миссис Хадсон вздохнула, потом вспомнила себя в его годы.

\- Ну, хорошо, но я слышала, вы вчера очень хорошо провели время со своей спутницей, так что не думаю, что вам, молодой человек, было интересно смотреть на других людей.

\- Но я должен был заметить больше, – Шерлок, наконец, собрался с мыслями: он понял, что весь вчерашний вечер он слишком много оглядывался, но искал он только одного человека.

Миссис Хадсон лукаво улыбнулась ему.

\- Но вы приятно провели вечер, я вижу это по вашим глазам. Вы слушали чудесную музыку, а также наслаждались беседой и красотой прекрасной дамы – что ещё может быть нужно?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Откуда вы это слышали? Вы знаете миссис Адлер?

\- Вообще-то, знаю. Она была хорошо знакома с моим покойным мужем. На самом деле, – торопливо продолжила миссис Хадсон, – я надеюсь, что вы могли бы напомнить ей обо мне и попросить о помощи. Когда мой муж умер, она была должна ему часть денег от совместного предприятия, которое они организовали вместе. Я думала, что когда-нибудь... как только вы поженитесь, вы могли бы убедить её расстаться с, по крайней мере, частью из них, в мою пользу.

Шерлок оторопел.

\- Поженимся? Почему вы думаете, что мы с миссис Адлер собираемся пожениться?

Миссис Хадсон прикрыла рот рукой.

\- О, мой дорогой, простите меня. Разве вы ещё не объявили о помолвке? – Она опустила глаза в пол. – Я должна была дождаться официального подтверждения, я знаю, но я ужасно стеснена в средствах, как видите. Пожалуйста, простите меня. Я больше не буду упоминать об этом до официального объявления.

Шерлок начал злиться.

\- Нет и не будет никакого официального объявления о моём браке с миссис Адлер! – воскликнул он. – Не на миссис Адлер я хотел бы... – оборвал себя Шерлок на полуслове.

Миссис Хадсон проницательно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. А Шерлок более спокойно продолжил:

\- Так вы раньше были знакомы с миссис Адлер? А вы не упоминали ей обо мне?

\- О, боже мой, конечно, да! Естественно упоминала. Многие годы мы были хорошими друзьями, и я рассказывала ей о своих любимых постояльцах. Я так гордилась вами и вашими достижениями, а также тем, что вы снимали у меня комнаты…

\- Ну, это хотя бы объясняет её вчерашние слова, – пробормотал Шерлок.

Миссис Хадсон положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Мой дорогой, скажите мне, вы и в самом деле не помолвлены и не собираетесь жениться на миссис Адлер?

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Определённо нет, и не планирую. Я не представляю, откуда взялись эти слухи.

\- Такие вещи случаются, когда люди много времени проводят вместе, но сейчас это не важно, – миссис Хадсон наклонилась вперёд и серьёзно посмотрела на Шерлока. – Вам следует знать о её истинной природе, чтобы она не смогла заманить вас или Майкрофта в свои сети в будущем. Она эгоистичная, расчётливая, честолюбивая женщина, которой никто не нужен и не интересен, кроме себя. Она связана с некоторыми совершёнными преступлениями, а её состояние зиждется на крови. Теперь же она захотела получить титул вдобавок к деньгам – будьте уверены, если вы на ней женитесь, жизнь Майкрофта не будет стоить и пенса.

Шерлок почувствовал неприятный холодок. Он никогда не был особенно близок с Майкрофтом, но он не хотел, чтобы брат умер!

\- А теперь давайте поговорим о более приятных вещах: я должна пересказать вам сплетни, принесённые сестрой Рук.

***

Когда Шерлок вернулся на Камден Плейс, он был потрясён, обнаружив, что миссис Адлер всё ещё была в гостях у матушки. Ему необходимо было рассказать семье всё, что он узнал о ней, но Шерлок не мог сделать этого, пока она не ушла. После показавшейся ему бесконечной мучительной беседы, полной её обычных намёков и незаметных подмигиваний, которые теперь казались Шерлоку ещё более неприятными, она, наконец, поднялась, чтобы уйти.

\- До завтрашнего вечера. Я с нетерпением буду ждать встречи со всеми вами, – она на прощание кивнула Шерлоку и вышла из комнаты.

\- До вечера? Что она имела в виду? – обратился Шерлок к матери.

Леди Холмс лениво обмахнулась веером.

\- О, я решила устроить небольшой вечер, только семья, а также Уотсоны и Лестрейды. Будут карты и музыка. Планируется вечеринка с холодными закусками и струнным квартетом.

\- И миссис Адлер приглашена, – нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Конечно, дорогой. Она очень внимательна к... ко всем нам, и, разумеется, она будет приглашена на любой мой вечер.

\- Вам не нужно приглашать её из-за _меня_ , – резко сказал Шерлок. – Я презираю эту женщину. Я знаю, что она заработала своё состояние, не гнушаясь участвовать в преступлениях, и я прошу вас обдумать это. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы отныне она не переступала порога этого дома!

Удивлённое молчание на несколько секунд повисло в комнате после заявления Шерлока, а затем леди Холмс непринуждённо сменила тему. Майкрофт, однако, не забыл об услышанном. У него были свои источники информации и он, несомненно, решил их использовать.

***

Джон был на взводе. Нет, ему, конечно, нравилось общество сестры, он с удовольствием посещал званые вечера и концерты по всему Бату, но единственный человек, которого он действительно хотел видеть, был вне зоны досягаемости. Джон сходил с ума от ревности, узнав, что Шерлока и миссис Адлер повсюду приглашают вместе. Ходили слухи, что об их помолвке будет объявлено со дня на день, и Джон жил в постоянном страхе. С одной стороны, Шерлок не мог быть дальше от него, чем он был сейчас, если бы он женился на ком-то другом, но Джон не мог не думать, что, если бы был хоть один шанс, если бы только миссис Адлер освободила ему дорогу, то Шерлок мог бы полюбить его снова.

Поэтому он был заинтересован, получив приглашение на ланч от Лестрейдов. Будет ли там Шерлок? Это может оказаться один из немногочисленных шансов поймать Шерлока одного, потому что Лестрейды, по мнению практичной миссис Адлер, были слишком незначительны, чтобы представлять для неё какой бы то ни было интерес. Джон оделся аккуратно, с особой тщательностью выбрав шляпу, и надел свои лучшие перчатки. Это может быть его единственный шанс.

Когда Уотсоны вышли из экипажа Гарри, Джон с разочарованием заметил, что Шерлок не присутствовал на ланче. Лестрейды пригласили Морстенов, в том числе Мэри и капитана Мюррея, и Уотсонов, но оказалось, что Холмсов не ожидается.

Обед проходил медленно, большая часть беседы крутилась вокруг предстоящей свадьбы Мэри. Джон улыбался и вёл светскую беседу, во время которой поинтересовался, когда он сможет пригласить Гарри и Клару на прогулку в город. Шерлок как-то был в книжном магазине, так что, возможно, он мог зайти туда снова?

Все вышли из-за стола и перешли в гостиную, где подали чай и фрукты, когда горничная объявила о прибытии «мистера Холмса и мистера Шерлока Холмса». И в следующую секунду Майкрофт и Шерлок вошли в комнату.

Причиной их прибытия оказались приглашения на «тихий семейный вечер», которые раздавал Майкрофт. Джона пробил озноб. Неужели в этот вечер они планировали объявить о помолвке Шерлока и миссис Адлер? Гарри приняла их приглашение из рук Майкрофта и рассыпалась в обязательных любезностях, говоря, что они «очень рады» и «будут наслаждаться вечером».

Джон почувствовал себя слишком взволнованным, чтобы с кем-нибудь разговаривать, поэтому сел за небольшой письменный стол в углу и сделал вид, что занят написанием письма. Слишком поздно он понял, что Грег Лестрейд и Шерлок негромко беседуют у окна рядом с ним. Он уткнулся в лист бумаги, вслушиваясь в их разговор.

Грег поддразнивал Шерлока завтрашним вечером:

\- Вы в Бате ещё не настолько долго, чтобы оценить тонкое искусство карточной игры.

\- Карты – это случайность, которая не зависит от мастерства игрока. Так что подобные развлечения не представляют для меня никакого интереса, – фыркнул Шерлок.

Грег вздохнул в знак согласия и подтолкнул Шерлока локтем.

\- Я полагаю, весь ваш интерес будет прикован к миссис Адлер?

\- Нет, она не приглашена, – ответил Шерлок с холодным безразличием. – Матушка обнаружила компрометирующую её информацию, и я считаю, что всё общение между этой женщиной и нашей семьи окончено.

Джон почувствовал, что его сердце остановилось, а затем загрохотало снова. Неужели это правда? Леди Холмс вычеркнула миссис Адлер из своего круга? Джон радовался, услышав это, ведь теперь Шерлок точно _не был_ помолвлен! Возможно, у него всё-таки был шанс!

Помолчав немного, Грег снова заговорил:

\- Посмотрите на них, – он кивнул на капитана Мюррея и Мэри Морстен. – Он забыл, что шесть месяцев назад был помолвлен с другой.

\- Он человек действия, принадлежащий к активной профессии, – тихо сказал Шерлок. – Естественно, что его мысли и эмоции быстро меняются. Иначе дело обстоит с теми из нас, кто живёт тихой жизнью. Я знаю, что никогда не забыл бы о своей помолвке, даже если бы мой жених оказался потерян для меня навсегда.

Грег недоверчиво рассмеялся.

\- Активные, занятые люди чувствуют намного острее! Возьмите капитана Мюррея, морского офицера. Я не сомневаюсь, что его чувства сильны и способны перенести тяжкие испытания. Он будет много работать, ведь наследство Мэри не так велико, чтобы они смогли на него жить.

\- Действительно, – согласился Шерлок. – Но я думаю, что чувства благородных джентльменов глубже, потому что быт влияет на них в меньшей степени. Учитывая, что капитан Мюррей часто уходит в море, жизнь Мэри будет вращаться вокруг его писем. Когда же он будет дома, каждая её мысль будет только о его комфорте и развлечениях в те короткие промежутки времени, когда они будут вместе, прежде чем он снова уйдёт в плавание. Я думаю, – Шерлок откашлялся, – я думаю, что она будет жить по-настоящему счастливо, лишь когда он будет дома, и эти воспоминания будут её главной опорой, когда он будет далеко.

Джон был настолько в ужасе, услышав эти слова, что уронил со стола перо, обратив тем самым на себя внимание беседующих. Они оглянулись, но затем вернулись к своему чрезвычайно интересному разговору. Джон поднял перо, подвинул к себе листок бумаги и в самом деле начал писать.

\- Конечно, – сказал Грег, – вы не верите, что люди активных профессий могут быть столь же эмоциональны.

\- О, нет, – поспешил добавить Шерлок. – Я полностью уверен, что такие люди способны на весь спектр эмоций, особенно в тех случаях, когда эмоционален их партнёр. Кто не сможет полюбить, глядя в полные любви глаза? – Они на мгновение взглянули на Мэри и капитана Мюррея. – Всё, что я хочу сказать, это то, что джентльмены способны любить дольше, даже если надежды на взаимность нет, – смех Шерлока был самоуничижительным и горьким. – Но это лишь небольшая жалоба, вам не стоит завидовать. На самом деле, – добавил он, понизив голос, – иногда я сам хочу, чтобы всё было не так.

Именно этот момент выбрала Гарри, чтобы позвать Джона. Она сказала, что их экипаж подан, и им пора ехать, так как они были приглашены на ещё один вечер. Джон поднялся из-за стола, засовывая своё письмо в карман сюртука, и в сопровождении Гарри и Клары спустился по лестнице. Когда он помог дамам сесть в коляску, то хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Мои дорогие, пожалуйста, простите меня! Я, кажется, оставил свои перчатки на письменном столе. Я вернусь через мгновение, – сказав это, он бросился наверх, направляясь в гостиную Лестрейдов.

\- Приношу свои извинения, кажется, я забыл перчатки. Ах, вот они, – Джон подошёл к письменному столу, и, как он надеялся, Шерлок и Грег всё ещё стояли у окна. Он взял его перчатки и одновременно положил письмо на стол. Поймав взгляд Шерлока, он многозначительно посмотрел на бумагу, а затем снова вышел из комнаты. Шерлок умён. Одного взгляда будет достаточно.

***

Шерлок взял лист бумаги со стола и убрал его за пазуху, прежде чем кто-либо мог заметить, что он сделал. Кровь громко шумела в ушах. Когда прочитать письмо? Сейчас же или он должен подождать, пока не окажется в безопасности своего дома? Нет, он не мог ждать так долго, чтобы прочесть послание Джона.

Возможно, то же прикрытие, которое использовал Джон, сработает и для него? Пробормотав о необходимости срочно изучить кое-какие бумаги, Шерлок извинился перед Грегом и сел за письменный стол. Дрожащими пальцами он развернул письмо и принялся разбирать наклонный, торопливый, почти неразборчивый почерк.

 

_Мой дорогой Шерлок,  
не знаю, позволительно ли мне ещё так к тебе обращаться, но я не могу более молчать. Я должен объясниться с тобой, хотя бы с помощью тех средств, что мне сейчас доступны. Ты разбередил мне душу. Я на половину измучен, наполовину полон надежды. Не говори мне, что уже слишком поздно, и твои чувства ушли навсегда. Я вновь предлагаю тебе своё сердце, ещё более открытое тебе, чем когда ты разбил его восемь с половиной лет назад. Осмелюсь не согласиться с тобой: человек действия не забывает раньше, чем джентльмен, его любовь не настолько хрупка. Я не любил никого, кроме тебя. Только из-за тебя я приехал в Бат. Только о тебе я думаю, с оглядкой на тебя живу. Разве ты этого не видел? Мог ли ты не понять мои желания?_

_Мне тяжело писать. Я каждый миг прислушиваюсь к тебе. Утопаю в твоём голосе, малейшие оттенки которого я могу различить, даже когда остальные не заметят изменения твоих интонаций. Великолепное творение матери-природы! Ты поистине справедлив, ведь ты веришь, что существует постоянство и привязанность и среди военных моряков. Поверь, что моя привязанность – самая пылкая. Твой преданный слуга,_

_Д.У._

_Я должен идти, не зная своей судьбы; но я вернусь сюда, или последую за тобой как можно скорее. Слова, взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы решить, следует ли мне прийти в дом отца твоего завтра вечером или уже никогда._

 

Шерлок едва мог дышать. Джон любил его! Джон написал ему письмо прямо здесь, за этим столом, слушая его разговор с Грегом. Шерлок позволил всем звукам в комнате исчезнуть, представляя страсть в голубых глазах Джона.

\- Шерлок! – голос Майкрофта звучал раздражённо, должно быть он звал Шерлока уже не в первый раз.

\- Да? – ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

\- Я сказал, что нам пора ехать, потому что у меня встреча с оружейником: он обещал показать новую двустволку. Нужно спешить.

\- Конечно, как скажешь, – Шерлок встал, убирая в карман драгоценное письмо.

Они спустились вниз по лестнице и вышли на крыльцо. Майкрофт был нетерпелив.

\- Пожалуйста, иди быстрее Шерлок, или у нас не будет времени тщательно осмотреть ружьё до закрытия магазина.

\- Майкрофт, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Может быть, я пойду домой, а ты посмотришь на ружьё сам?

Майкрофт замер в нерешительности. Очевидно он решил, что если Шерлоку стало плохо, ему не следует идти домой в одиночку. Майкрофту придётся отказаться от похода к оружейнику, чтобы отвести брата домой. Со вздохом Майкрофт повернулся и дал Шерлоку руку, после чего они зашагали вверх по улице.

\- Или ты бы предпочёл немного посидеть? – заботливо спросил Майкрофт.

\- Нет-нет. Лучше прогуляться, – ответил Шерлок. – Судя по всему, я просто слишком много просидел в помещении.

В этот момент Шерлок услышал знакомые шаги позади них. У него было всего несколько секунд, чтобы подготовиться, когда он повернулся и увидел Джона, шедшего к ним. Джон красноречиво посмотрел на Шерлока, но не произнёс ни слова.

\- Капитан Уотсон! – поприветствовал Джона Майкрофт. – Вы идёте в сторону Камден Плейс? Не окажете ли вы мне в таком случае одну любезность? Мой брат не очень хорошо себя чувствует, а у меня назначена встреча на Маркет-стрит. Не могли бы вы проводить его до дома? Возможно, он пожелает отдохнуть по пути, если вы будете более убедительны, чем я.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я никогда не попытаюсь убедить мистера Холмса в чём-то против его воли. Я был бы счастлив сопровождать его домой, если он примет мою помощь, – сказал Джон, протягивая Шерлоку левую руку.

\- Для меня это будет честью, – покраснев, ответил Шерлок и взял Джона под руку.

Майкрофт кратко поблагодарил Джона и поспешил прочь, а Шерлок и Джон неторопливо двинулись по направлению к Камден Плейс. Не говоря ни слова, Джон положил правую руку на руку Шерлока, в том месте, где их руки соприкасались, и они продолжили идти.

Через некоторое время Шерлок услышал, как Джон что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Было похоже на «ты правда здесь».

\- Я всегда ждал тебя. Почему ты не пришёл поговорить со мной в перерыве концерта на прошлой неделе?

\- Я видел, что ты был занят беседой с миссис Адлер, и я не мог на это смотреть. Ты был там с ней, и я знал, что твоя семья рядом, и полностью поддерживает происходящее. Как я мог оставаться там и не гореть в агонии каждую секунду?

\- Я никогда ничего не испытывал к миссис Адлер.

\- Сейчас я это знаю.

Их взгляды встретились, и Джон и Шерлок улыбнулись друг другу. Но затем Шерлок бросил на Джона дерзкий взгляд.

\- А что ты можешь сказать о Мэри Морстен?

Джон поджал губы.

\- Я хотел забыть тебя. Я думал, что был равнодушен к тебе, хотя на самом деле я просто был зол. Я и сам не знал этого, пока я не увидел, как миссис Адлер смотрела на тебя в Лайме, и тогда я понял, что ревную. Я все ещё любил тебя, но думал, что уже нет никакой надежды. А потом, – он пробежался пальцами по волосам, – когда Мэри упала, я испытывал чувство вины. Это я помогал ей спуститься с лестницы, я знал это. И если бы она осталась инвалидом и захотела выйти за меня замуж, как бы я мог отказаться жениться на ней? Я был в ловушке, которую сам себе устроил. Но я оказался счастливее, чем я заслуживал; она поправилась и полюбила другого. Признаюсь, я надеялся, что так может случиться.

В течение нескольких минут они шли в молчании.

\- Только вообрази мою радость, когда я услышал от Мюррея, что они обручились! Он хороший человек и будет относиться к ней с должным уважением. Я был рад за него, но ещё больше – за себя. Я оказался свободен, чтобы попытаться снова тебя завоевать, если появится такая возможность. Поэтому я сразу же отправился в Бат.

Шерлок поднял левую руку и положил её на правую руку Джона. Он сунул пальцы под длинные края манжеты пальто Джона и осторожно коснулся рукой его пальцев. Да, Джон все ещё носил то старое кольцо. Он легонько прикоснулся к нему кончиками пальцев, обводя камень, который он и без того хорошо помнил. Он носил кольцо в течение всего нескольких часов, но он помнил его форму и очертания. Как он мог не помнить? Он представлял себе бесчисленное множество раз, что могло бы быть, если...

\- Это принадлежит тебе. Так было всегда. И никогда не было кого-то ещё, – тихо сказал Джон.

\- Кольцо? Твоя рука? Или сердце и любовь? – спросил Шерлок, бросив на него косой взгляд.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Всё.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Ну, и когда ты планируешь, вернуть мне моё кольцо?

\- _Твоё_ кольцо? – выгнул бровь Джон.

Шерлок невинно округлил глаза:

\- Ты купил его, потому что камень подходит к цвету моих глаз, я правильно помню?

\- Нет, – улыбнулся Джон, а Шерлок нахмурился. – Я купил его, потому что оно подходило к запонкам, которые я хочу подарить тебе в честь нашей помолвки.

Шерлок крепче сжал руку Джона.

\- Так или иначе, я должен научиться быть счастливее, чем я того заслуживаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Впереди эпилог! Каким-то образом эта история не добрала заявленный рейтинг, поэтому мне нужно это исправить!  
> (Эпилог будет в основном непристойным, так что не стоит его читать, если NC-17 не для Вас.)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три месяца спустя

Капитан Джон Уотсон сделал своим будущим родственникам очень щедрый подарок в честь объявления о его помолвке с Шерлоком Холмсом. Точная сумма не раскрывалась, но её оказалось достаточно, чтобы выплатить долги за Шерринфорд Холл и вся семья смогла туда переехать.

Поэтому Шерлок Холмс вступит в брак в собственном доме, и в этом вопросе Шерлок и Майкрофт были солидарны, хотя было вполне вероятно, что Джон Уотсон и всё, что с ним связано – единственный пункт, по которому братья придут к согласию. В то же время Майкрофт стал очень ценить ещё одного друга Джона, некоего командора Масгроува, который также отличался независимым характером. В планы леди Холмс не входило, что оба её сына сочетаются браком с офицерами, но сэр Зайгер разумно напомнил ей о необходимости заменить мебель в гостиной, так что она вскоре смирилась. Свадьба – это заразно, так, кажется, говорят.

Адмирал Гарри Уотсон и Клара сняли другой дом всего в трёх милях от Шерринфорд Холла, поэтому Джон мог ездить в гости к Шерлоку каждый день. После оглашения в церкви, если иногда лошадь Джона оставалась в конюшне Шерринфорд Холла на ночь (ведь нужен же лошади хороший отдых), никто в семье не отпускал нелицеприятных комментариев о человеке, который так заботился о бедном животном.

Миссис Хадсон была ещё одним человеком, выигравшим от этой помолвки и в счастье, и в более практическом плане. У Джона имелись кое-какие связи в Вест-Индии, которые позволили миссис Хадсон вернуть часть имущества, вложенного в дело её мужем, но к которому ранее она не могла получить доступ. Его усилия были совершенно незначительными по сравнению с радостью от того, что Ирэн Адлер исчезла из их жизни. Здоровье миссис Хадсон тоже улучшилось до такой степени, что она смогла возобновить приём жильцов, сдавая комнаты теперь уже в Бате, чтобы не потерять связь с бесценной сестрой Рук.

Капитан Мюррей и Мэри Морстен поженились, и капитан Джон Уотсон был на их свадьбе шафером, а мисс Элизабет Морстен – подружкой невесты. Они были очень счастливой парой, хотя не только Майкрофт, но и ещё кое-кто из гостей отметил, что шафер глаз не сводил со своего жениха, и чем раньше эти двое поженятся, тем лучше.

***

Свадьба состоялась в часовне Шерринфорд Холла, а на свадебном завтраке присутствовал лишь узкий круг гостей: Холмсы, Уотсоны, Лестрейды и миссис Хадсон. Ирен Адлер не было, как и капитана и Мэри Мюррей, потому что они всё ещё были в свадебном путешествии.

Наконец, со всеми церемониями и светскими условностями было покончено, и Джон и Шерлок сели в свой новый экипаж. Шерлок, сбрасывая парадный сюртук Холмсов, испытывал злобную радость, забывая вместе с тем само имя Холмс. К большому ужасу родителей он планировал сменить имя на «мистер Шерлок Уотсон». Майкрофт как наследник обязан был сохранить фамилию Холмс, но Шерлок с ехидством заявил, что считает имя капитана Уотсона более достойным сохранения, нежели собственный титул.

В карете Джон тоже стал сбрасывать одежду, и начал он с галстука своего мужа. Он вытащил его из жилета и развязал, отбрасывая на пол кареты, прежде чем Шерлок успел возразить, что этот шёлковый галстук был совершенно новым. 

\- Мне нравится, как на тебе смотрится этот синий бархатный камзол, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы снять его, – прошептал Джон в шею Шерлока.

\- Думаешь, ты не сможешь подождать, пока мы не приедем в наши апартаменты в Айронбридже? Это займёт всего час, а потом ты сможешь раздеть меня целиком.

\- Разумеется, – ответил Джон. – Я сделаю всё, как положено, но сначала я хочу немного поиграть. Какой смысл в новой карете, если она не прошла боевого крещения? – Ловкие пальцы Джона уже расстёгивали пуговицы жилета Шерлока и быстро двигались вниз, чтобы продолжить с пуговицами бриджей. – Если человек не может поторопиться в день свадьбы, когда это вообще ему позволительно?

Шерлок решил действовать ещё быстрее, расстегнув пуговицы на поясе джоновых бриджей и скользнув своими длинными пальцами под одежду.

\- Ну, если чрезмерное рвение сегодня не порок, я поддержу тебя в этом начинании, – сказал он и обхватил стремительно твердеющую плоть, начав гладить прохладными пальцами горячую кожу.

Джон застонал, но не стал отвлекаться от своей миссии по раздеванию Шерлока, чтобы прикоснуться к его обнажённой коже. После того, как жилет Шерлока был полностью расстёгнут, Джон потянул тонкую льняную рубашку вверх, а бриджи и панталоны вниз.

\- На тебе слишком много слоёв ткани! – воскликнул он. – Специальное свадебное разрешение должно включать в себя также разрешение не носить нижнее бельё!

Шерлок рассмеялся низким грудным смехом, который заставил Джона ещё более отчаянно желать коснуться его кожи.

\- Что бы сказала мамочка?

\- Меня больше интересует, насколько _ты_ будешь разговорчивым, – сказал Джон и скользнул на колени. – Ты помнишь, что почувствовал тогда в оранжерее? Когда я имел тебя ртом?

\- Как я мог забыть? – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и в его глазах отражались его чувства. – Я никогда не забывал тебя. Я должен был всегда верить в нас.

\- Тише, не говори о прошлом. Мы вместе, и прямо сейчас я хочу это отпраздновать, – Джон положил руку на грудь Шерлока, поощряя того откинуться назад, чтобы предоставить лучший доступ. Когда Джон полностью расстегнул штаны Шерлока, он на минуту замер, просто смотря на своего мужа. – Позволь мне продемонстрировать, каким счастливым я планирую делать тебя каждый день.

Джон взял член Шерлока левой рукой и шершавой стороной языка лизнул головку, медленно обводя её по кругу, а потом полностью взял в рот, не отрывая глаз от лица Шерлока.

Шерлок вздрогнул от лавины ощущений и прошептал:

\- Мне нравится видеть, как блестит обручальное кольцо на твоём пальце, когда ты это делаешь.

Не говоря ни слова, Джон потянулся правой рукой и сплёл свои пальцы с пальцами левой руки Шерлока, разворачивая его запястье так, чтобы они могли любоваться двумя кольцами на руке Шерлока. К старому кольцу с синим камнем добавилась тонкая золотая полоска, которая соответствовала точно такой же на левой руке Джона. Многолетняя привязанность отныне сопровождалась новыми обязательствами.

\- Это слишком… – выдохнул Шерлок. – Я так долго ждал... Просто видеть тебя, как сейчас это...

\- Это только начало, любимый, – сказал Джон. – Расслабься. Позволь мне сделать это сейчас, а вечером мы повторим всё медленнее.

Джон снова наклонил голову между коленей Шерлока и взял его член в рот. Лёгкими и быстрыми движениями языка касаясь по всей длине ствола, он усиливал ощущения. Бёдра Шерлока напряглись, и он стал совершать ритмичные неглубокие выпады, после чего беспомощно задёргался и излился в рот Джона. Он застонал и упал на мягкую заднюю стенку кареты.

Джон скользнул на сиденье и откинулся рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Ночью будет лучше, – прошептал он мужу на ухо. Шерлок снова застонал. _Как это может быть лучше?_

***

Когда они прибыли в Айронбридж, их вещи уже были в комнатах, поэтому Джон и Шерлок успели погулять перед обедом. Они прогуливались по саду, держась за руки и обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями. Впоследствии ни один из них не смог бы сказать, что в тот день подавали на обед, ведь они смотрели только друг на друга, а не на содержимое своих тарелок. В конце концов, они решили отказаться от десерта в пользу уединения в спальне.

Как только они вступили в комнату, Джон запер за ними дверь. Он ослабил свой шейный платок и сбросил пиджак, а Шерлок начал развязывать свой галстук, но Джон остановил его.

\- Позволь мне. Я хочу медленно снять всё, что на тебе надето, и поцеловать каждый сантиметр твоего тела.

Шерлок вздрогнул и остановился, ожидая действий супруга. Джон сбросил с себя одежду, оставаясь в одной рубашке, подол которой спускался до середины бедра, придавая ему приличный, если можно так выразиться, вид.

Джон стянул сюртук Шерлока с его плеч и отбросил его на ближайший стул. Он распустил галстук, открывая шею Шерлока и целуя его ключицы в вырезе жилета.

\- Неужели я уже делал это сегодня? – пробормотал он себе под нос. – И всё же ты так прекрасен, что я готов повторять это снова и снова.

Джон снял с Шерлока парчовый жилет, бросая его рядом с сюртуком, затем ослабил шнуровку на запястьях и горловине рубашки, чтобы снять её через голову. Он развёл руки мужа в стороны, нежно поглаживая его голую грудь, и опустил голову, чтобы по очереди поцеловать каждый сосок. На мгновение он прижался головой к груди Шерлока, чувствуя тепло его тела и биение жизни супруга против своей щеки.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты действительно здесь, что мы действительно женаты.

\- Да, мы действительно женаты, – прошептал Шерлок, – и в самое ближайшее время я собираюсь исполнить свой супружеский долг. 

Шерлок подтолкнул Джона к постели, сам сел на край и положил ладони на живот мужа, под рубашкой. Мучительно медленно Шерлок скользил руками вверх, открывая растущую эрекцию, плоский живот и грудь. Через голову он снял с Джона рубашку и отбросил её в сторону, ткань с шорохом приземлилась вне поля их зрения. Шерлок скользнул дальше на кровать и лёг, и Джон последовал за ним и снова положил голову ему на грудь.

Шерлок выгнул бровь и одним пальцем приподнял подбородок Джона, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Ты устал? Наверное, хочешь отдохнуть от меня? Тогда мы вполне можем подождать до завтра.

\- О, нет, – улыбнулся Джон. – Мне просто нравится слушать, как твоё сердце ускоряется каждый раз, когда я тебя касаюсь. Ты так прекрасен и отзывчив к моим прикосновениям, что я хочу сохранить в памяти каждую частичку тебя – твой облик и твой внутренний мир.

\- Внутренний мир? – Шерлок облизал свои пухлые губы. – Хорошая мысль.

Плавно поведя бёдрами, Шерлок избавился от бриджей, панталон и чулок и внезапно оказался голым под Джоном.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты... Я хочу принять тебя и стать только твоим, – прошептал он.

Джон почувствовал эрекцию Шерлока и стал медленно целовать мужа. Поцелуи были неторопливыми и всепоглощающими.

\- Ты мой. Всегда. Только мой. Никто другой никогда не будет касаться тебя так, и я знаю, тебе это нравится, – Джон покрывал лёгкими поцелуями губы, щёки и шею, спускаясь всё ниже. Шерлок застонал и поднял бедра, приглашая и откровенно предлагая себя.

\- Не нужно спешить, любимый, – хрипло рассмеялся Джон. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, а это значит, что мы будем делать всё медленно. Мы оба сохраним этот вечер в своей памяти, – Джон целовал его длинный, худой торс, – и я планирую сделать всё так, чтобы этого стоило ждать, – Джон по очереди поцеловал соски Шерлока и, наконец, спустился вниз настолько, чтобы обхватить рукой его эрегированный член. Он сделал несколько длинных, медленных движений, а затем снова остановился, пока Шерлок не издал невнятный протестующий звук и сам потянулся рукой к возбуждённой плоти.

\- Да, – пробормотал Джон, – я хочу, чтобы ты отчаянно нуждался во мне, в том, что могу дать тебе только _я_.

Джон сжал и сразу же погладил эрекцию Шерлока, ставшую ещё более твёрдой. Когда Шерлок застонал и сжал руками простыни, Джон быстро лизнул палец, чтобы увлажнить его, и скользнул им ко входу Шерлока. Он медленно протолкнул его, поворачивая запястье и делая паузы между движениями, чтобы подготовить тело Шерлока. Левой рукой он продолжал двигать вверх и вниз по его члену, чтобы тот концентрировался только на приятных ощущениях, а не на возможном дискомфорте.

Когда Шерлок привык к новым ощущениям, Джон отстранился от него и скатился с кровати. Он порылся в одной из коробок и, наконец, вытащил оттуда небольшую баночку. Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Оливковое масло, – объяснил Джон. – Работает лучше и дольше, чем слюна. Так будет комфортнее для нас обоих. Говорят, что испанское – самое лучшее, – Джон скептически усмехнулся. – Но, думаю, мы должны провести собственное исследование и сами сделать выводы.

\- Всестороннее исследование, да, – ответил Шерлок.

Джон вернулся на кровать и лёг рядом с Шерлоком, закинув одну его ногу себе на бёдра, чтобы получить доступ к наиболее интересным частям его тела.

\- Позволь я тебя поцелую, – прошептал он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, как сильно я тебя люблю. Почувствовал всем телом.

Джон глубоко и медленно целовал Шерлока, лаская губами и языком, пока Шерлок не приоткрыл рот. Тогда Джон углубил поцелуй, а пальцами осторожно вторгся в тело Шерлока, имея его с двух сторон.

После того, как его пальцы оказались полностью внутри, Джон слегка согнул их и надавил. Рот Шерлока открылся, глаза закатились, и он начал задыхаться.

\- О, Джон! То, что ты сделал со мной... Что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать... Я даже не представлял себе...

\- Да, любимый, я хочу дать тебе всё это и многое другое, – Джон снова коснулся сладкого местечка, и Шерлок захныкал и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. Тогда Джон попросил Шерлока развернуться и лечь на живот. Джон подложил под его бёдра подушку, а затем устроился позади него и лёг на спину.

\- Что ты там делаешь?.. Зачем?.. Я хочу тебя видеть, – Шерлок стал вертеть головой во все стороны, пытаясь увидеть Джона.

\- Тшш, любимый. У нас впереди для этого ещё много времени. Но в первый раз я хочу, чтобы для тебя всё было насколько это возможно проще. Я хочу, чтобы ты получил удовольствие.

Джон прильнул к телу Шерлока и медленно и плавно вошёл в него. На мгновение он остановился, рисуя рукой небольшие круги на пояснице Шерлока, пока не почувствовал, что его мышцы расслабились. Затем, сделав плавное круговое движение бёдрами, он отстранился и снова погрузился, услышав как Шерлок шумно выдохнул от нахлынувших ощущений.

\- О, Боже, Джон, это удивительно! – захныкал Шерлок. – Мы соединились в единое целое. Ты во мне.

\- Да, – страстно выдохнул Джон. – Ты удивительный, и я так сильно тебя люблю.

Когда Джон стал двигать бёдрами немного быстрее, нетерпеливо толкаясь в тёплое тело Шерлока, его мягкие стоны наполнили комнату.

\- О, Джон! Прямо там! Ах, да, как будто...

Джон улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться напрягшейся эрекции Шерлока, поглаживая её в ритме движений бёдер. Они оба были так возбуждены, что не нужно было многого... Потом Шерлок вскрикнул, и всё его тело несколько раз содрогнулось, а горячее семя выплеснулось на руку Джона. Его кульминация подхлестнула Джона, и от того места, где они соединялись, пошла волна, заставившая Джона резко вздохнуть и потерять контроль. По интенсивности подобный взрыву оргазм стал для Джона неожиданностью, потому что он был сосредоточен исключительно на удовольствии Шерлока.

Джон лежал на спине Шерлока, слушая как его сердцебиение и дыхание замедляются. Наконец он смог приподняться и наклонился у края кровати, чтобы найти кусок мягкого полотна на полу. Он вытер их влажные и липкие тела, а затем снова сбросил ткань с кровати. Джон лёг на бок лицом к Шерлоку, который, казалось, спал.

\- Джон? – пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз. – Я чувствую каждый удар своего сердца во всём теле, даже в ногах. Разве это нормально?

Джон рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом в плечо мужа.

\- Но это хорошо, правда? И знаешь, что самое интересное?

Шерлок открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джона.

\- Ммм?

Джон легко поцеловал его, сползая в сон и перекидывая одну из рук Шерлока себе на плечо.

\- Я планирую делать это с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Ммм, – Шерлок улыбнулся и довольно вздохнул, а затем они оба уснули.

Джон и Шерлок лежали вместе, друг против друга, их тела соприкасались, а руки переплелись над сердцем Джона, прижимавшегося грудью к спине Шерлока. В этот момент их долго отрицаемые желания и надежды, наконец, обрели жизнь в их идеальном счастливом союзе.


End file.
